When Playing With Someone's Heart
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Lilly and Oliver like each other, only something is definitely in the way. With a history that changes everything the two don't know what to do. Mostly Lilly though. There's a intro that explains it more. Loliver of course.
1. Intro

_In this story Lilly and Oliver haven't been best friends forever._

_They actually met a year ago, while Lilly had to result to eating lunch with one of her ok friends. Meeting that friend's friends, one of them being Oliver._

_They automatically started liking each other, not saying anything to the other about it. They finally did tell one another that they liked each other. But at the time, Lilly was liking someone else too._

_Something major happens, with will be told in this story, and Lilly and Oliver stop talking as much._

_Months go on and Lilly gets a boyfriend, who is mentioned in the story as her 'ex boyfriend' in the time the story takes place._

_While she had that boyfriend, Oliver and Lilly don't really talk much. Considering their past, and the fact that it's hard for Oliver to hang out with the girl he likes, and her boyfriend. Since they did usually hang out at lunch._

_The school year ends, and they don't talk during the summer. Then when the next school year begins, a school event happens, and they began talking again. "It's going to be fun being friends." Is what she says to him as they talk._

_Little does she know whats to come._

_Details that are missing will mostly be answered in this one shot. You're probably wondering to yourself, why I have this so detailed, but it's only a one shot. The truth, I love love love writing one shots, and I really don't want to make this story a chaptered story. Since I do have another story in mind anyway. Plus this really happened between me and someone, and I thought it would be a good idea. Parts will be a little different then my life of course, and possibly the ending. (Since it's kinda happening right now, and there has been no exact ending in my life.)_

_I bet you've had enough of my ranting. So please enjoy and review._

**When Playing With Someone's Heart**


	2. Chapter 1: I Missed This

Awkwardly standing there, we both looked at the ground. Surrounded by the sounds of people leaving the high school. The day had ended, but not for us. Everyday we hung out after school. Everyday since our friendship was rebuilt. 

I looked up at him. His deep chocolate brown eyes were still looking at the ground. "Oliver?" I asked. He looked up. He was the most attractive boy I had ever looked at, I couldn't help feeling the way I felt. And his personality definitely didn't help the situation.

I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as the words were about to come out, I heard, "Oliver! Let's go!" I looked over to see his best friend, and ride waiting for him to come over.

"I have to go." He said quietly.

"Yeah." I said back to him. Then we gave each other a hug. "Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said, smiling. I watched him walk away. I heaved a heavy sigh, and started walking off towards where my friend Carl parked his car. He was my ride home everyday.

"Hey Lilly." He said to me when I finally walked up to him.

"Hey." I said back, as we started off towards his car.

"So what's up?" He awkwardly asked as we started the drive towards my house.

"Nothing really. Today was super boring. Good thing it's Friday. Kinda wish I would relive Homecoming night though."

"Definitely." He smiled, that Homecoming night he had got a girlfriend. The one that I had tried to set him up with. It worked. Him and Annie were now the cute little couple. Much to my dislike. Not that I didn't want them together, I thought they were adorable. It was just that my goal of getting my ex boyfriend/date for homecoming back hadn't worked. I did the stupid thing of thinking by him asking to go with me as friends was a hint he still liked me. It definitely wasn't.

The awkward silence went on as we drove to my house. He pulled up onto my driveway, and I got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." I said smiling.

"No problem." He smiled back.

I played with my keys as I walked up to the house. I slowly put them into the lock, and unlocked the door. I waited to see my cat run up before I comfortably went inside. She was like the only sign I had that let me know no one was in the house. I was highly highly paranoid, and there was no doubt about it.

I walked over to the computer, and turned it on. Then while waiting for it to start, I walked over to my room. I flopped onto my bed, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up what looked like five hours later. "Eight o'clock?" I moaned, walking out of my room.

"Yes it is." I heard my mother said, across the hall, in her room. Watching her Friday night television shows.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"You just looked really tired, so I let you sleep."

I walked away into the kitchen. I blindly opened the frig door, and then realized I didn't want any food. "Hello Lilly." My dad said, sitting in the living room, also watching television.

"Hey dad." I walked in there, and gave him a kiss. Then I walked to the computer room.

The computer was definitely warmed up now, and ready to get on. Just like I had left it five hours ealier. I got onto my website and looked, and saw that I had received a few messages. One was from Oliver.

"Hey Lilly." It read.

I wrote back, "Haha. Hey. What is the hap: )"

"Just babysitting my little brother. And just came back from being with some friends. How bout you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I did just wake up from a five hour nap though."

"Haha. Sounds good."

The conversation went on for about an hour. Maybe longer. My parents were now both in bed, and I was just sitting there, looking at the computer screen. Suddenly I opened another message from Oliver, but it was definitely more interesting than any of the other ones. "Lilly can you call me? I'm stupid, and high, and my girlfriend isn't home. And I need someone to talk to."

I looked at the computer screen, my heart kind of sunk while reading girlfriend, I knew he had one but it was still like a slap in the face. Then I realized what else I had just read. I read the message again wide-eyed. "He's what?!" I asked outloud.

"Alright. I'll call in a few minutes." I wrote back to him, after the shocked settled in.

"Thanks. You're amazing."

A few minutes later, I called him. "Hello?" He answered, sounding extremely tired.

"Hey Oliver." I said to him.

"Oh hey Lilly."

"Why are you high?"

"Because my friends were doing it, so I figured I would do it too."

"That's the most retarded reasoning I have ever heard."

"Yeah. I know."

So we sat there for another hour, talking about random shit. But mostly about how we missed last Friday night, which was Homecoming. Instead of hanging out with my date most the time like most people, we hung out. According to him, he was my second date, and I was his first. Since his girlfriend went to a different school, and didn't go to the football game. And the ex, Jeff, barely talked to me. After the game my best friend Miley, and her boyfriend Jake, and me and Oliver went to Friday's (the restaurant) to eat. We were there till about midnight. That night was the funnest night ever.

Now according to him he was sitting in his room, with all the lights off. It sounded like fun, so I did the same thing.

"I still can't believe you put my full ID in your mouth that night." I said to him.

He laughed. "Yeah. My mouth still hurts."

I laughed back with him, I had missed talking to him this much. It was nice to catch up with him this past two weeks.

"I missed this." I said to him.

I could tell he was smiling. "Yeah. I did too."

He started again, "I bet you're smiling right now, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"You have a great smile. You're just plain old adorable." I blushed. "I can't believe I still like you as much as I did before. I never really stopped." My eyes had been closed till he said that, when my eyes opened up. Did he just say what I think he said?

**(I changed my mind. It would be wayyyy to long of a oneshot. haha. It'll just be a short story now. Woot. That was fun to write. Reviews please. Tell me what you think.)**


	3. Chapter 2: I Wish We Could Be Together

**(I have been waiting to continue writing this story. I don't like to write two chapter length stories at the same time, so I had to finish my Kyle XY one first. But now I am back and excited to start writing this again.)**

My eyes stayed widely open, "Wait? Say what?" I asked, shocked out of my mind.

"I said I still like you Lilly. A whole, whole lot. More than I definitely should. You know... considering..."

"Oliver. You really shouldn't..."

"Yeah... I know... I can't help it. You just... I just..."

"Oliver... I still like you too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." I sat up in my bed in my dark room, and pulled my knees up to my chin. "Probably more than I should too. And I'm going to highly regret it for telling you that, aren't I?"

"Why would that be?"

"You have a girlfriend. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. And I do love her and whatnot."

My heart sunk, and I laid back down. What the hell did he think was going to happen with him telling me that? "What?" I weakly asked.

"I... we love each other Lilly."

"Yeah of course. So us... you know... becoming a couple probably won't happen anytime soon?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Damnit. I should have picked you over Martin when I had the chance."

"I hate to say it, but you definitely should have."

I sighed, I had already known that. The mistakes I made, made me lose him. You're probably asking yourself, who's Martin? But we'll get to that later on in the story. "Oliver...?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"What... Kelly and I dating?"

"Um... well I guess so. It makes me feel so bad when you say it that way."

"I'm guessing at least another month. And don't feel so bad about it. It's natural, and you can't help it."

"Are you kidding me? It's horrible."

"I don't think so. Me talking about this with other girls isn't that bad. It isn't like I'm cheating on her with you. Right?"

"I guess so. It's still weird to me though."

"Understandable." An awkward silence filled up the phone piece. Then he randomly started, "When are my freaking parents going to get home? I want to go to bed, instead of staying up and watching my brothers."

I laughed. "Aren't you in your room?"

"Well yeah, but at least I'm still awake. But yeah, you should definitely meet my parents. Especially my mom, she's so cool. And she would love you."

"Really?" I asked shyly.

"Definitely."

"Well if and when we start going out I'm pretty sure it'll take a while for me to get the courage for my dad to meet you. But I'm pretty sure my mom will be cool with you. My mom's nice to my friends at least." I said, laughing.

"Same way with mine." He started to laugh also.

I couldn't believe we were talking about the possiblity of going out. Even though he had a girlfriend, who was most likely sleeping in her bed right at that moment in time, not knowing one thing about the fact that her boyfriend was talking to another girl about when they broke up. It was pretty nerve-wrecking for me.

As the minutes dragged on, we were just talking. At that time we were talking about the college fact, and what was going to happen to us after high school. Then he decided to rub this one in my face, "Well I know I'm getting married after high school. I already know who I want to be with."

"That's kind of a really big thing to know, as a sophomore in high school." I said, a little pissed off that he said that to me.

"Yeah... well... love happens early sometimes."

I sighed loudly. "Why would you tell me that we might go out, then tell me you're in love with your girlfriend?"

He didn't say anything for about a minute. "Because we will probably break up. I just don't know when."

"But you just said you loved her..."

"I don't really know what I love, or what I feel anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Talking to you again, like old times, is just... confusing me..."

"So you pretty much just lied to me?"

"No. Never. Lilly there's a few people in this world I would never lie to. And you're one of them. I promise you. I will never ever lie to you."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Definitely."

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

"I wish we could be together right now."

"Yeah... I do too."


	4. Chapter 3: Story In A Nutshell

The next morning I woke up from very few hours of sleep. The reasons for that are simple. Number one, the phone call lasted till about 2:30 in the morning. And number two, daydreaming before going to sleep is not a good idea. Especially when what seems to be the perfect boy has told you that he wants to be with you. Let me repeat, DAYDREAMING BEFORE GOING TO SLEEP IS NOT A GOOD IDEA. 

I slowly walked into the kitchen, knowing my mom was going to be all annoying and cheery. "Hey mom."

"Hello Lilly. And how was your sleep?"

"Fantastic." I lied, sarcastily.

"Good." She obviously hadn't heard it.

I opened the refrigrator, and took out the orange juice, drinking out of the carton. I knew I needed to go do something today to take my mind off of Oliver. So I decided to call Miley. Maybe she would be up for a little adventure.

I walked back into my room, and picked up my room. Not very long ago, I was talking to Oliver on this phone. I sighed, and dailed Miley's number. "Hey." She answered only seconds later.

"Hey. Want to go do something? I'm mega bored, and would like an adventure. Plus I have pretty exciting news to tell you." I smiled.

"Sounds exciting." She said. "Definitely. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I guess the mall." I said, not really able to think of anywhere to go. The mall was always our last idea, but we went there often. Proving how boring our lifes were.

"Sounds good. Meet you there in an hour?"

"Sure."

So we hung up, and I went and asked mom to drive me. She said it was fine. I went back into my room once again, and began to get dressed. Picking black skinny jeans, and a Charlie Brown shirt, with a black tank top under it.

An hour later, I arrived at the mall. I started to walk towards the area where Miley and I always met each other. Near the movie theatre for some reason, even if we weren't going to go see a movie, which was usually the case.

"Yo Miles." I said, walking up to her.

"Hey Lilly. Finally you're here." She stood up for her sitting place, and we started our adventure. "So what did you have to tell me?" She asked, only partly looking at me as we walked.

"Oh come on. It's no fun if I tell you right away." I smirked, looking straight ahead.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Whyever would I do that?"

"You are pure evil Lilly Truscott. You hear me?"

"I've been told that once or twice." I smiled.

We walked through the mall, looking in all the interesting stores. But by having barely any money, we didn't buy anything we really wanted. Not wanting to spend the money.

Finally five stores later, I began to tell Miley what had happened the night before with Oliver. "So you wanna know what happened?"

"Duh. Of course." She turned to look at me, her eyes big with eagerness.

"Well it has to do with Oliver."

She laughed, "Dang that guy is hilarious." She said, probably thinking of all the funny things he did at Friday's the night of Homecoming. "You still like him, don't you?"

"Of course I still like him. You know me. I barely get over guys I ever like."

"Well that wasn't very big news at all."

"That wasn't it Miley. Just calm down." We walked out of the store.

"Tell me already!"

"Alright! Alright! You know how he has a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Your point?"

"We talked for like two and a half hours last night."

"Ooooohhhh. Scandalous."

"That's not it."

"Holy shit." She sat down on the bench to the side of us, motioning for me to do the same thing.

"He told me that he still liked me..."

"HE WHAT?!"

"May I please continue with my story? I would like to tell you the whole thing before any reactions occur."

"Fine." She sat, crossing her legs. "Please continue." She said, putting her hand infront of her, as if pushing it out of me.

"Ok. Like I said, he told me he still liked me. Then we were talking about how we would be perfect for each other and whatnot. And then he told me that when he and his girlfirend ended their relationship, he wanted to start one with me." I blushed.

"Oh my lord."

"Yeah I know. And the only thing I have to do now is wait. And that's the story in a nutshell."

"Amazing." She smiled widely. "It sucks that you have to wait though."

"Tell me about it. It's like I'm Jack in Titantic, awaiting for Rose to break up with her finance."

"Expect for it's not like that at all." She said, laughing.

"Shut up." I hit her leg. "A girl can dream."

"Not if it's retarded." I gave her a look, and all she did was laugh.

"You don't even know." I said, looking off in a random direction.

"I'm definitely excited for you." She started, as I turned my head back over to her. "I just hope you don't have to wait to long for him."

"Believe me. I hope so too."


	5. Chapter 4: You Like Chocolate Inside You

As the weekend rolled on by I couldn't help but keep on thinking about Oliver. As much as I tried, it was near impossible. I had already told a few people what was going on. And I kind of felt like I was maybe looking to much into this. But I was to excited to really think about that. 

I had called my other best friend, Josie. She used to be my Miley, but something happen to change everything. But maybe I'll get into that later. Well Josie's advice was just to wait it out. Even though I was already going slightly insane.

Advice didn't help. I wanted it to change everything. But it didn't. So I would just have to wait it out. Hopefully not for long.

Monday came along, and unlike most teenagers, I was excited it was here. It meant I got to see Oliver. Which was amazing. But right now I was sitting in English wishing I could see him. It was moments like these I wished we were both in the same grade. Then maybe I would have a class with him. He was a sophomore while I was a junior. Sitting in my class, reading some play. While he was in Choir, singing his heart out. Oh man how he could sing.

Then I snapped out of it, I would see him in... I looked over at the classroom's clock, I would see him in half an hour. Damn. That was going to take forever. I decided to start listening again, instead of daydreaming once again. Maybe it would make the time go at least semi faster.

The end of that half hour did come though, and I fastly walked out of the classroom as the bell rang. 'Freedom!' I shouted in my head.

I got downstairs, and I went to the hall corner that I always went to while waiting for him. After about two minutes he came walking up, flipping his brown hair out of his eyes. "Hi." I said shyly. I hadn't realized till now that this was going to be the first time I would see him since we talked over the phone.

"Hey." He said, smiling back at me, and gave me a great hug. "What's up?"

"Just walking with you." I laughed at our small talk. "You?"

"The same." He laughed too.

"So how was your weekend?" I looked over at him as we walked, hoping he would get that I was implying that I wanted to know if him and his girlfriend were doing badly.

He looked slowly at me. "Fine. Chruch on Sunday was good. Got to see Kelly." He turned his head back to look infront of him.

"Oh." I quietly said, looking at the ground. Well he definitely got the whole wanting to know about Kelly thing. "Cool."

"Yeah. She's amazing..." He drifted off in his talk, realizing who he was talking about her to. "Sorry."

"No. It's my fault. For expecting you wouldn't talk about her about me like that. I just assumed..."

"What you assumed should have been right. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Thanks." I said, once again looking down at the ground.

"How was the rest of your weekend...?" He asked after a few moments.

"It was good. I went to the mall with Miley one day. And mostly daydreamed..." I didn't mean to say that daydreaming part. I looked up at him, and he seemed to have a shocked look on his face.

"What? Daydreaming about what?"

"Nothing." I said, looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Then we were infront of his class. "I'll see you later." I said, embrassed.

"Yeah. After school." He smiled, and gave me a huge hug. I loved his hugs.

I walked all the way back to my class, my heart heavy. I wanted to be able to say that amazing boy was my boyfriend. But I had to wait. Which sucked so much, it hurt more than I thought it would. I thought it would just be excitement. But oh boy was I wrong.

When I made it to my class, which was Office Aide, I sat at the table the students sat at. Now awaiting for a pass to go bring to a class. I was pretty much doomed in here. With nothing to do in here all I could do was think about, or write about Oliver. When I was filled with emotions, the only thing I ever felt like doing was writing it out.

So the next hour and a half went by really slow. (Our school days contained four classes a day. We had two different days, one was called A day, and the other was B day. With eight classes altogether. Confusing you say? You definitely get used to it.) I wrote my little writing about Oliver. Pouring out many random feelings, and feeling weak and stupid.

The first fourty-five minutes of U.S. History were the same exact way. But me having B lunch out of A, B, or C... I had lunch in the middle of third. So I went to lunch, talking to ex boyfriend Jeff, who was now one of my really good friends.

"I don't understand it." My head landed on the gross cafetia table.

"Maybe he's just stupid." Jeff said, while patting my back.

I sat up, "That makes absolutely no sense when you say it." I said looking at him.

He knew automatcially I meant the fact that he was the one who broke up with me because he didn't like me anymore. "You know what I mean. Just because I see you better as a friend doesn't mean you aren't amazing." He smiled. It was strange to other people that we were so open about our break up, but I guess we were just those kind of people.

"I guess so. I just don't want to wait." My head landed on the table once again.

"Understandable." Was all he said.

"Is that it?" I asked, my forehead still glued to the table.

"What else would I say?" He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." I whined as I shot back up.

He smiled. "It is kind of funny."

"It's not funny at all." I crossed my arms.

"I really don't like you getting this worked up about it." He looked at me, while I still looked down at the table.

"I really don't like Oliver being a poopie headed stinky face."

"Are you kidding me Lilly?"

"No." I said quickly, flicking a crum of food off the table.

"You can't expect him to just break up with her for you right on the spot."

"Yes I can." Once again flicking a piece of food.

"Lilly..."

"Jeff..." I said, looking up at him.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a little bit, me once again looking at the table, and Jeff eating his cookie. "Want some of my cookie?"

I looked at his cookie, it was chocolate. I didn't like chocolate. "I don't like chocolate."

"You know you like having chocolate inside of you."

I began to laugh. "That sounds so freaking sexual."

He sat there for a moment, thinking about it. He then began to laugh too. "It completely does sound sexual."

So there we sat for about two minutes, laughing about the sexual reference to chocolate. Probably looking insane to all the people around us. But we didn't care. As long as we were having fun together, and it wasn't the awkward ex thing going on anymore.

Just like I didn't care if Oliver had a girlfriend. One day he would be the person I could call my own. I knew that. And I couldn't wait till that day. Literally.


	6. Chapter 5: A Long Time Couple

The week went on pretty much the same way. Me thinking about Oliver. All the time. Maybe a little to often. But really, can you blame a girl? We were at the last period of the day on Friday. It was an A day, so I was in fourth period, Yearbook. I wanted to get out of class and go see Oliver. But he was in his AP World History class right now. 'Damn.' I thought to myself. 

The hottest guy in school (well, in my opinion), named James was in my class. And he walked up to me, as I sat in a random desk, my head rested all the way back onto the desk behind me. Man did my head hurt. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Resting my head." I said without looking at him. My eyes still on the ceiling.

"Whyever would that be?"

"Headache." I looked over at the clock. Finally, there was only fifteen minutes left of class.

He sat in the desk next to me and looked at me. I looked over at him. Dang was he one of the hottest people I had ever seen or what? "Yes?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, standing up and walking over to the people he usually talked to during class. I sighed. Was he implying something about me? Hopefully it was that he found me attractive. I don't know why I thought that. Him thinking I was attractive didn't really do anything. I turned my head back to look at the ceiling, deciding it was best not to stare at him. Now my neck was hurting too.

My butt began to vibrate and I took my phone out of my pocket. I opened it up to see I had recieved a text message from Oliver. I smiled as I sat up, I was now happy that my Yearbook teacher didn't care if we had our phones out. "I'm really bored." It read.

"Me too. Only twelve more minutes though."

"That's true. Mr. Wood is not good at teaching history."

I had had the same class and teacher the year before, so I knew exactly what he meant. "Yeah I definitely agree with you on that one. It was hard for me to even survive in that class."

"Five more minutes."

"It'll go by fast. Just start slowly packing. That's what I do."

"I guess so. I'll see you in a few."

"See you." I closed my phone smiling.

I got up from the desk, and looked at the clock again, two minutes. I walked over to James, and everyone else, trying to pass the time. "You know you like it when girls do that to you, Ron." A really really sexual kid named Ned said.

I got a disgusting facial expression slapped on my face, and James began laughing. "Look at what you're doing to Lilly." He slapped my back.

"She knows she likes it." Ned said, dancing his way towards me.

"Later." I said laughing, and walking over to my backpack.

The bell then rang. "SWEETNESS!" I said outloud, fastly walking out of the door, exciting about seeing Oliver.

As I walked out of the classroom, Josie walked over to me. "Hey... did you want to have that sleepover we were discussing tonight?"

"Umm..." I started, as we began to walk down the stairs. "I was actually planning to talk to Oliver over the phone for a while tonight." I then looked over at her. "Oh man... that really sounds pathetic."

"No. I completely understand it." She said, her light brown hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Alright. But definitely tomorrow night." I smiled.

"Definitely. I'll see you later!" She shouted, walking the opposite direction as me.

"I'll call you!" I called after her.

"Hey." I heard behind me.

I stopped in my tracks, I knew that wonderful, wonderful voice. "Hey Oliver." I turned around, and grabbed him in a hug. "Glad you didn't happen to die in class." I smiled up at him.

"Yes. It was quite hard to stay alive. But I must say I managed it quite well."

"I would have to agree."

Jeff walked up in his baggy sports shorts, and soccer shirt, and grabbed me in a hug. "Yo Jeffy Jeff." I said, not being able to help but look over at Oliver. Wanting to see the look on his face. Like a retard, I was hoping he was a little bit jealous.

"Hey Lilly Lil." Jeff lamely responded.

"I hate to leave and everything. But if I don't go now my ride is most likely going to leave me." Oliver said, and gave me another hug.

"Alright." I sadly said into his chest. "I'll call you later tonight." I said, as he began to walk away.

I sighed loudly, staring after him. "Lilly... you really have got to stop this..."

When Oliver was out of sight I looked over at Jeff. "Alright. I admit. I'm lame. And am to excited for something that may possibly not happen. I mean I blew off hanging out with Josie just so I can call him tonight. But can you seriously blame me?"

"Yes. Yes I can." He patted my shoulder, and began to walk away. "See you Monday."

"See ya." I sighed, and began to walk to Carl's car.

--------------------

Hours later, after being at home for a while, I decided it was now time to call Oliver. My heart was thumping loudly as I dailed his number, yet I honestly had no idea why. After a minute he decided to pick up the phone, filling me with excitement. "Hello?"

"Hey Oliver."

"Oh. Hey Lilly."

"What's up?"

"Just messing with my legos." I could then hear him messing with them in the background. I laughed. I thought his obsession with legos was adorable. According to him, he had a thing filled with legos, as big as his bed.

"That's awesome." We sat there for a moment, me still listening to his legos making loud noise. "Can you hang out this weekend?"

"I'm grounded. Stupid grades."

"Oh my gosh. That sucks."

"Definitely." Then I didn't hear legos anymore. But I heard music. The Gorillaz to be exact. I liked them. He liked good music. "You know what I want?"

"What?"

"Skinny jeans. I don't know why, but I really want some. Is that weird of me to want? You know... as a guy..."

"Definitely not. Peter wears them all the time." Peter was my nineteen year old, older brother, who now lived three hours away. "I actually think they're kind of... nevermind."

"No what?"

"I think they're hot." I mumbled under my breathe.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then can you can help me? I'm kind of embrassed to go shopping for jeans by myself. Especially if it means I might have to look in the girl's section."

I kind of did a little dance inside. "Of course I can help. We can compare leg sizes one day," He had skinny legs, I was pretty sure they were the same size as mine. "and then I can get some and pretend I'm trying them on." I laughed to myself, I was good at making completely silly plans like this. "You could already be in the dressing room, having some decoy clothes. And then I could throw over the jeans I got over the door."

"I like it." He laughed. "But I also need you to look at them and tell me if they're good or not."

"You could walk out and show me after you try them on."

"I don't want to do that. What if I look bad in them? I don't want people to see me in them if they're bad on me."

"I'm pretty sure you won't. But if you really want me to I'll run into your dressing room and give you my opinion."

"That would be great." He began to laugh. "They're gonna think we're having quickies in there."

I laughed too. "Oh my gosh. That's hilarious. I'll be running in and out so often, they'll wonder why we're having so many short ones."

"Then they'll all be saying, "I don't want to have to clean that up." They'll get in a huge argument over it."

"Yes." My laughing grew more and more. "That's exactly what will happen."

His laughing grew too. "Can't wait."

We continued to laugh for a little while. Loving the idea. "Damn." I started again, as our laughter began to die down. "We're hilarious. We will definitely make the perfect couple when it finally happens." That's just like me, bringing it up at the wrong time.

"Yeah. We definitely will be." A little silence. "Lilly... just so you know... if we do end up becoming a couple. I don't plan us to just be a short, fun couple. I want us to be a long time couple."

I was shocked. And excited. And sad. "Yeah... I feel the same exact way."

"Good."

"Damnit Oliver."

"What?"

"I still can't believe I picked the guy who went out with my best friend over you."

"Yeah... I know. I can't either."

"Oliver? Can you tell me what I was thinking? Why would I go out with Martin when he went out with Josie behind my back? I mean we were about to go out, and then he just picks Josie over me because he just assumed I didn't like him anymore? And what kind of friend is Josie? Doing that to me! Why the hell would I pick a bastard like that over you? One of the most amazing boys I have ever met."

"Lilly... you knew him longer. I think that was planted in your mind."

Tears started rolling down my face. "Yeah. But everyone, hell even Martin and Josie, told me I should pick you. But I didn't. I just didn't. I should have. I wish I would have. Who knows what life would have been like right now."

"Lilly. Seriously. Don't think about it so much."

"How in the hell can I do that? I don't have you right now, there's a possiblity I could never have you. And it's all my fucking fault!"

"Don't say that. It could happen for us one day."

"SEE! _COULD!_ I DON'T WANT _COULD!_ I WANT _WILL!_"

"I know you do. I do too. But Kelly... I don't know... I'm just so happy with her..."

"I know you are. And I'm sorry I'm ruining that."

"You aren't ruining anything."

"I'm ruining everything Oliver! I can't help it. I just want... you so bad. I'm so sorry. I wish I could just get over you."

"Over me?"

"What? You don't want me to?"

"Well... I mean I want you to not be fully waiting for me. Because I don't know when anything will happen. Just... but I don't want you to fully move on from me."

I lightly laughed. "I think getting over you is out of the question. I don't think I'll ever not like you..."

"I know. I know. Me either. But you're gonna have to deal with me here. I'm with someone else. Someone I like just as much as you. And I'm with her right now. And when and if things go wrong with us, and we break up, you'll be the first person I go to. Alright?"

"Ok." I said, sniffing quietly. "Oliver...?"

"Yes?"

"You're amazing."

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"You are too."

**(So random... but I just a few days ago remembered me and the boy(if you remember I said this story is based off of things going on in my life) talking about the whole skinny jeans thing. Oh my gosh. That was like one of the funniest conversations we ever had. Man... I really like this chapter... just so you know. And thank you guys for all the reviews. They're amazing, and you're amazing. Keep those reviews on pouring in.)**


	7. Chapter 6: OliverPlusLillyEqualsWe

After many moments of just sitting there, letting the words sink in, I decided to start talking again. "Hey. So Miley and I have finally decided to announce to the world that we're going to see Maroon 5 in concert!" We were the type of people who hadn't told anyone because we wanted to be the only people we knew going. Yeah, you can call us freaks if you want to. 

"What?!" He asked excitedly. "There's no way! That's so awesome. I wish I could come with you guys."

"That would be cool. Oh and you know what else I might get to go see after begging my mom for a million years?"

"What?"

"The Lion King Broadway." I pratically yelled.

"Oh man. That's really cool. Lion King is my favorite Disney movie."

I gasped. In all my sixteen years of life, no one else had ever told me their favorite Disney movie was The Lion King. "ME TOO! That is the first time I've had someone agree with me on that."

"Really?"

"Yes." I smiled, it was nice to know that we had a shared love of The Lion King, and Maroon 5. Not many guys admitted to liking The Lion King or Maroon 5. This boy was truly amazing.

--------

The month went on, and The Lion King Broadway had passed. I actually invited Oliver to see if he could go, and after trying his hardest he still couldn't go. So it was just me with my mom, and two aunts. It was the most amazing, and beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was the best night of my life so far.

It was now a week before the Maroon 5 concert. Miley and I were screaming at every chance that we had to. This was going to be our first concert, and we were to excited to contain it.

I was sitting at the computer, like I did with most of my time, and I had recieved a message from Oliver. My heart jumped a little bit, and I opened it up. "Hey Lilly." It simply read.

"Hey Oliver." I wrote back.

"What you doing?" He wrote.

"Well... just being on the computer. Pretty bored actually. How was your weekend?"

"Oh... well Kelly walked up to me and said she didn't know if I was the guy for her. So I told her I didn't want her that I was a fully knowing type of guy. She said she knew, and then asked how long she had to decide. I gave her a week. And you know... if she decides she doesn't like me anymore... well... you know... we've talked about it..."

I reread it like five times. "Oh." I started saying outloud. "My. God." Then I started to type back, "What exactly are you saying?"

"Umm... remember... Oliver_plus_Lilly_equals_We."

I smiled, adorable usage of math. The cutest I had ever seen, and the only type of math I had ever remembered liking. "Yeah... I remember. : D"

"Good. : ) Well... I guess we'll see what happens in a week."

"I guess so."

I quietly turned off my computer slowly, and stood up, and walked to my room. Once getting there I jumped around in a dancing manner. Not able to keep my excitement contained. But I had to stop, knowing that if I became to excited, that I would surely end up becoming disappointed. And I definitely didn't want that. So I tried my hardest to fall asleep. Which I found to be near impossible. Little did I know the next week would be the same way.

--------

Maroon 5 concert happened. I lied, it beat The Lion King in my best night ever. Four songs into the concert, a secruitry guard came up to us, and asked up if we wanted to go to the front row. Of course, we yelled yes, and after a minute of walking there we were, three feet away from Adam Levine. Most. Amazing. Night. of my life.

But as Miley and I laid in her bed after our long night, I couldn't help but think about the next day. "I'm nervous." I said outloud, as Miley slowly drifted to sleep, after us talking about Maroon 5 for about two hours.

"I bet." She mumbled.

"What if it doesn't end well?"

"Then you'll just have to keep waiting. It'll happen, the question is just when..."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Sleepy time." She said, rolling onto her side.

"Hopefully I'll be able to." I said, rolling onto my side, facing opposite her. And once again, little sleep occured.

The next day happened, but even after waiting for many hours, I go no news. So I decided I needed to talk to him during school.

--------

As I stood in my usual waiting spot, my heart was racing really quickly. Then there he came, his amazing brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. "Hey." He said, all smiling, giving me the usual side hug we did as walking.

"Hey." I said nervously, hoping he would bring it up himself.

But he never did, so when we reached the place where we usually departed I decided it was now or never. "I'll see you later." He said, giving me a full hug.

"Yeah." Then when the hug was broken, I looked back at him again. "Oliver? I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" He asked, staring at me.

Still looking at him I finally said it, "What happened, you know, yesterday with Kelly?"

A huge smile appeared on his face, overtaking almost all his features. "We're still together."

My breathing got caught in my throat, I couldn't believe it. "Of course." I said before starting to walk away, leaving him without a hug or anything.

And I couldn't help it, on my way to class I began to cry.

**(Ohh... kind of rushed. Sorry about that guys. I just wanted to get to the point so I could get onto the other parts of the story. Please review still. Thankssss.)**


	8. Chapter 7: I Don't Know If I Love You

"Who even gives someone a week to decide something like that?" I practically yelled while pacing back and forth in my room, on a Friday afternoon. 

"I have no idea." Josie said as she sat on my bed, watching me go back and forth.

I turned towards her fastly, "I mean come on. Wouldn't you want to break up with someone right away if they said that to you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything I yelled, "OF COURSE YOU WOULD!" And started pacing again.

"Lilly... I think you may need to calm down just a little bit."

I plopped down onto my small couch, "How can I calm down when he keeps on bringing up my hopes?"

"I know it's hard..." She said, slightly slidding closer off the edge of my bed. "...but maybe this is the sign that you do need to move on."

"You _don't_ know. You've never had this happen to you before." I looked over at her.

"That's true. But I think you know what's best."

"Yeah... I guess so. Not like it's gonna be able to be done or anything..." I trailed off, placing my face in my hands. Then at that moment my cell phone began to play the beginning of the Boxman song from two hilarious guys on youtube, that called themselves Smosh. This noise meant I had a text message. "Throw me my phone?" I asked Josie, my cell phone was right next to her on my bed.

She grabbed it, and threw it in my direction. I caught it, and flipped it open. The text message was from Oliver. Without really thinking about I jumped up excitedly. "It's from Oliver." I looked over at Josie, who had an excited for me look slapped on her face.

I hit the button saying I wanted to read it, and read away. "What?" I said outloud. "You're fucking kidding me."

"What?" She asked, leaning towards me.

"Read this." I said, shoving the cell phone in her face.

She began to read it outloud. "Lilly Truscott... I don't know if I love you or not. But I'm not going to try to figure out. I'm sorry. But my heart belongs to another." She slowly looked up at me. "What. The. Fuck..."

"That's what I'm saying." I said, as I grabbed the phone out of her hand, and reread it again. "I can't believe he would just randomly sent that to me."

"There's definitely something up his ass."

"You know what? I'm not even gonna text message him about this. At least not yet." We sat in silence for a few seconds. "Who does that? Seriously?" I said, looking at the ground still.

"Obviously him." She quietly said. "Come on. Let's go do something to get your mind off of him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Let's go see a movie or something."

"I highly doubt I'll be able to get him off my mind."

"Oh come on." She said, standing up, grabbing my hand and yanking me off of my butt. "Let's go ask your mom to take us something." And we trailed out of my room.

----------

The next month didn't come by easier. You know that feeling when you try your absolute hardest to push things out of your mind, but you just can't? Yeah... that's what Oliver was for me. Sure he was being a complete jackass, but for some reason I couldn't help but still like him. A whole, whole lot. I also kind of felt sorry for him. I mean sure, that seems weird. But in reality he was quietly having to choose between me and his girlfriend. I had gone through the same with him and Martin, so I kind of understood where he was coming from.

We did talk about the text message though. He told me he didn't know why he sent it, or what he was thinking. It just happened. Which I guess is fine, I just wish he would have thought about it a little more. I told him that he would have to stop doing things like that. And he agreed, so hopefully I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Lunch lunch lunch. Finally!" I said to my pot-headed friend with long badly highlighted blonde hair, Rod as we walked out of class.

"Calm down." He said, walking slowly.

"Walk faster faster faster!"

"Dear Jesus." He said, trying to pick up the pace with me.

"Good job solider. I'm proud of you." I said, once he was keeping up with me.

After about two minutes of walking we made it to the cafetia. There was a "Student Lounge" and that's where I always started my lunch. Before I went off and joined Jeff and his friends. As Rod and I walked into the Lounge my eyes caught this one boy's.

"Hey Lilly." He said, walking over, and grabbing me into a huge hug.

"Hey Shawn." I said, as he swung me around. I hoped he couldn't feel my heartbeat racing faster. Even with Oliver and how much I liked him, I still managed to like Shawn a lot. And I had since the beginning of the summer.

He let go of me. "How you been?" He asked, with his adorable dorky smile.

"Amazing." I sighed. "How about you?"

"Alright." He shrugged his shoulders. "Things have been a little rough for me lately." His girlfriend had broken up with him in a pretty bad way, and made out with boys infront of him. I felt so bad for him.

"I'm sorry." I said with a sad look.

"Thanks." He smiled again, then Rod walked up. "Hey Rod." He said, and started talking to him.

I looked at Shawn as he talked. He had cute light brown shaggy hair, and he was only a little bit taller than my short self. He had the prettiest green eyes and his choice of clothing was always amazing. He was on the wrestling team, and he would always randomly do wrestling moves on me. Lightly. But it was fun. I did realize he did that to most of his girl friends, so I didn't ever think to much of it.

Rod looked over at me, and I guess I had a strange look on my face, cause then he said, "Are you alright Lilly?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm actually gonna go sit with my usual peeps. But I'll see you two later."

"Bye." Shawn said smiling again, and gave me another hug.

"See you in class." Rod said as I began to walk away.

I took one last glance at Shawn as him and Rod began to walk away. Dang was he was adorable. I smiled to myself, then walked over to Jeff.


	9. Chapter 8: Faking A Nonbroken Heart

**(We all know this story hasn't been updated in a while, but if you read my profile you'll know why. But I like this story, so I'm going to start writing it again. I understand I'll lose some of my original readers, but I'm fine with that. I just want to write it again. But this story started out as an exact story of what I was going through, but no lies, I am still not with the Oliver of this story. So from now on, I'm only keeping a few things like what's really going on in my life. Mostly just little details, I'll probably change most. For a better story quality. Enjoy.)**

_A year and three months later..._

"Kelly broke up with you again?" I looked at Oliver, feeling heartbroken for him.

"Yup. And this time, I think it's going to stay that way."

"What happened exactly?" I sat in the passenger seat of his car.

"She didn't quite tell me."

I could tell he was lying to me. After two and a half years I had this weird way of just being able to tell when the things he said weren't true. I decided I shouldn't bother him about it anymore though. But inside I smiled to myself, wondering if my chance had finally come.

He came to a stop in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride home from school Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned over to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem Lilly." He smiled at me, my heart melted of course.

I began the walk up to my front door as he shouted my name, "Lilly!"

I walked back over to his car window. "Yes?"

"Give Shawn a chance. He likes you a lot, and I know you guys will and can be happy."

I looked at him, not wanting to give Shawn a chance. Sure I had liked him for a while. But Oliver was finally available, and I didn't want to lose any opportunity. But wait... why did he want me to give Shawn a chance if he was single now. "What?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Just give him a chance."

"But... Oliver... what about..." And I couldn't continue, the words stuck in my throat.

"Us?" I nodded. "Right now, Lilly," And he put his hand on top of the one I had leaning on his car door. "I can't even begin to think about being with someone other than Kelly still." My heart sank, looking into the brown eyes of someone who didn't want me, but I wanted more than anyone in the world.

"Oliver?"

"I'm sorry Lilly." My hand slipped off his car, and I could feel myself beginning to cry.

"I'm going inside now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lilly?"

"There is going to be a day where you have to explain yourself clearly. And it's not going to be like every other time where you avoid hanging out. It's going to happen. I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of feeling this way." And with that I left.

--------------

I smiled at Shawn as he held my hands in the middle of the school hallway. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

My thoughts instantly went to Oliver, but as I looked at Shawn I decided to listen to Oliver's advice. Another smile I had worked on before was now on my face. "Yes. I would love to."

And with that he gave me our second kiss. Yet no butterflies filled my stomach. Which happened with even just the appearance or thought of Oliver. But as I looked at the smile on Shawn's face I couldn't help but smile back. He was adorable, and looked so excited to be able to call me his girlfriend. I nervously gulped down, and felt my heart begin to race. And the reason for this was because out of the corner of my eye, I could see...

"Hi guys." Oliver said in a chipper voice.

I looked up at him, becoming confused in that instance. I didn't understand why I had agreed to this. Once Oliver was single, I was now put in a relationship. I felt Shawn's gaze on me as Oliver talked to him. I gulped again, not being to handle it.

Shawn's hands were still in mine, I now realized. And I watched Oliver's eyes look at our hands, and I studied his face, wondering what his reaction would be. But to my surprise it brightened up. Not just a little bit. Alot.

His head turned to me, smiling. "Finally. Are you two together?"

Shawn was the one who said something and looked at Oliver, grinning the biggest I have ever seen him do so, "Yes. We are."

I forced a smile on my face as Shawn looked at me once again. But then as Oliver continued to look at me with a smile bigger than I wanted, I tried to make him see that I was truly unhappy with Shawn, and wanted to be with him more than anything. But his gaze at me didn't change.

"Good." He said. And I looked at the floor.

"I'm going to go to class." Shawn said to me, and Oliver began to walk away. But out of eyesight to Shawn I grabbed Oliver's arm before he could really walk away.

"Bye." I smiled at Shawn become he kissed me on the cheek, said bye to Oliver, and left.

I turned back to Oliver so quickly I wouldn't be surprised if Shawn had seen it. "Oliver. I don't know about this."

"What don't you know exactly?" He asked.

I looked up at him, his brown eyes shining. "I don't know about this thing with Shawn. It's just that you..."

"Lilly. You have to give him a chance. I'm not going to be ready for another relationship any time soon, and I'm sorry for that. And honestly..." He looked away before saying, "...I don't even know if I like you anymore or not."

At first I didn't do anything. I didn't feel anything. I didn't move. I couldn't. Did he really say what I just thought he said?

"You... what?"

"I don't know... if I like you as more than a friend anymore..."

He looked at me again. And at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to smack him across the face. To punch him. To do at least something to physically hurt him. Try to make him feel an ounce of how he had just made me feel. My heart was broken. "What the hell?" I nearly shouted.

"Lilly. I don't know what to say, expect..."

"Expect what? How you neglected to tell me this? How long have you felt this way Oliver? You never let me know about it."

The bell rang right then. Forcing him to have to go to class, while I was able to go to lunch. "I'm sorry Lilly. But I have to go to class."

"We are going to talk about this." And I walked away, before he was able to see the tears streaming down my face.


	10. Chapter 9: Twisted Words

The huge sound of laughing was now ringing in my ear. Not a lovely laugh either. The kind that sounds like a big man yelling and running away from a murderer. I could feel the vibrations coming from Shawn's chest, as I leaned against him. Ok, this movie was funny. But dear lord, he did not have to laugh so loudly. My nerves were becoming shorter and shorter everytime I hung out with him.

But when he looked at me, I smiled, "How many times have you seen this again?"

"Loads. But I still laugh just as hard as the first time I saw it."

'Obviously.' I thought to myself. I chuckled though, just so he thought I thought it was cute.

I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I looked up at him, and smiled. "You're awesome." He said to me.

"You are too." And he held me closer. And the thing was, I did think he was awesome. But he was nothing compared to Oliver. Which was depressing.

We were sitting on my bed, watching Anchorman, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Not because of him in general. Not even because his laughing was hurting my ears to a great extent. But because all I could think about was Oliver.

I sighed. "What's up dear?" He asked me.

"Tired." I said, cuddling up closer to him, and closing my eyes. I almost fell asleep, until I once again heard loud laughing in my ear. Ok, yes, leaning against a completely adorable boy during a movie was amazing. But when I could hear his laugh like a yell, and could even feel it like an earthquake, that's when it got annoying.

I sat up, and tucked my knees up to my face, and leaned my chin on top of my knees. Shawn then scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. Didn't he understand in that moment I didn't want to feel vibrations running through my entire body?

Don't misunderstand this entire thing. I really do like Shawn. He's an awesome guy. And I literally had a crush on him for over two years. But something about this just didn't feel right. Especially since Oliver was sitting at his house, finally single. Which I had been waiting for, forever. And I was sitting here with a boy, that wasn't him.

I reached over to the table by my bed, grabbing my phone. I flipped it open and went to the name Oliver. "What are you doing Friday? Let's try to have our talk then."

I looked over at Shawn with a smile on my face, trying not to let him know that I was texting Oliver. And after a few minutes I got a text back from Oliver. "I'm free Friday. I'll just drive you home from school, and we can talk then."

"Don't cancel on me."

"I won't."

I pulled Shawn's arm off from my shoulder and lay down on my bed. Only to have Shawn put my head in his lap. Oh well, at least it was comfortable.

-------------

It was finally Friday as I walked my steps quickly to meet up with Oliver. "Hi." I smiled at him once I made it over to him.

"Hey." He lightly smiled back. And in that moment I remembered the whole reason I was hanging out with him today. He didn't know if he liked me or not. I had tried my hardest to forget that completely and did pretty well most the time. But seeing him in person was a different story I suppose. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I am."

We walked to his car, barely saying a word to one another. Because we knew what was coming up. My heart raced as we inched closer and closer to his car. Why it had to be so far from the school I had no idea, but all I knew was that it made the journey even more nervous for me.

The actual car ride wasn't any better. My heart raced as we listened to music loudly.

Then randomly Oliver's hand flew to the volume, and he turned it down lower, to the level where I could hear him quite easily. "So... what exactly did you want to talk about?"

I stopped. Not being able to produce words. Or any ideas in my head. "I... I know what I want to talk about... I just don't know where to start."

"Well I don't either. I was just planning on answering any questions you had for me. Or... I don't know. I didn't really plan out anything to say."

"I didn't either."

"Well then this might just be a short conversation."

I paused. No. This was not going to be a short conversation. I had so much to say. Yet somehow and for some reason, I could not think of those things at this moment. "Can we just wait till we get to my house?" I asked. "I don't really want to talk about it while you're driving."

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." And the rest of the ride was silent.

Once we got to my house, I nervously played with my keys as we inched closer and closer to my front door. We talked about random things, trying to avoid the conversation that was supposed to happen. He automatically walked to my room when we were both inside the house, which I didn't mind in the least.

He sat on the couch I had, as I sat across from him on my bed. "So...?" He started.

"Yeah..." I nervously looked at the maroon wall past him.

"What did you want to start with?"

"What happened?" I asked. Deciding that now was not the time to let my nervousness get the best of me.

"With what exactly?"

"Why and when did you stop liking me?"

He looked at me, with what seemed to be almost as nervous as I was. "I... don't know..."

"Yes Oliver. You do."

"I guess... you just didn't seem to like me anymore, so I moved on along with you."

"No. Oliver. I was never over you. I just tried not to talk to you as much, so I could try to get over you. But it never quite worked. I am the complete opposite of over you."

His eyes widened as I continued to look at him. "Oh. I... just assumed."

"Yeah. You definitely did." I sighed heavily, my heart surely breaking. I laid down on the bed, my breaths becoming harder to breathe. "This is the first time we've talked about liking each other in person." I realized out loud.

"Wow. It is." He lightly laughed. "You think we would have already done this by now."

I turned around to where I could see him. "Oliver. You're so easy for me to talk to. I wish this wasn't happening. You are seriously the easiest guy for me to talk to. I feel like I could tell you anything."

He smiled at me. "Yeah. You're the easiest girl for me to talk to. I've told you things before that any normal girl would get mad about. Yet you don't. Somehow you manage to never get mad at me for the stupid things I do." His smile grew. "It's amazing."

In that instant, I sat up as fast as I could, becoming angry very fast. "OLIVER! THAT'S SIGNS OF LIKING SOMEONE!" His face changed. He looked shocked that I was yelling at him. I had never done it before, no matter how much he had deserved it before. "TELL ME HONESTLY! DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?!"

He looked at me with wondering eyes, then yelled, "I LIKE YOU, OK?!"

In the first second after he said this I smiled, excited. But in another second I realized he could have just been saying this to make me happy. "Do you mean it? Do you really like me? Or did you just say that because I cornered you?"

His head literally went backwards. He looked shocked that I wasn't shrieking with excitement that he had just told me he liked me. "I don't know!" He yelled, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing his forehead.

"Well figure it out before you tell me whether you do or not." I began to cry. The emotions becoming overwhelming, and the heaviness of my heart becoming thicker and thicker.

"Lilly. Please. Don't cry."

"I can't help it." I began to wipe away all the tears I had on my face, and I could feel him still looking at me.

"I want nothing more than to hold you right now and tell you everything is going to be ok. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea. And remember how I said earlier that you don't get mad at me? After all the things I've said to you today, you've gotten mad at the one thing I thought you would be happy about. You are way different than any other girl I have ever met."

I let go a sigh. The kind of sigh that had a moment of quiet because you weren't quite able to breath. I laid down on my bed, still laying in the direction to where I could see him, but not being able to look at him. He was confusing me. And my tears picked up. "This is unfair." I quietly said.

"I know." I heard him say.

"Oliver?" I looked over at him.

"Yes Lilly?" He looked at me.

And suddenly, I realized how hard it was to tell someone this. It was hard to look him in the eyes, knowing what I was about to tell him. I sat up again, my heart hurting from the rejection, but I stayed up and kept my eyes on his. "I love you."

**(Ok. At least 4 reviews? :) That would be great. Come on. For a long chapter, that's not asking for much.)**


	11. Chapter 10: On A Date?

Silence filled the room as I continued looking at him. Telling someone you loved them was about ten times harder than I ever realized it was. Especially when the person you had just said it to wasn't saying anything back. "Oliver...?"

"You shouldn't have said that to me. You're dating Shawn."

My heart broke. Out of all the things he could have said to me right now he had to say that. "That's all you have to say..."

"You don't tell someone you love them, when you, yourself are dating someone else."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had just finished laying my heart out on the line, telling him something that I had been feeling for so long, but had never had the guts to say. "I can't believe you. Even at a moment like this, you somehow change everything into something horrible."

"You're dating someone else..."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" He looked at me, his face not changing, I assumed he was expecting for me to yell at him now. "Part of the reason I'm dating him is because you told me to..." And I looked at the ground.

"You, what?"

"That's not the whole reason I'm dating him..." I looked back at him. "But it's definitely the one thing that pushed me over the edge in my decision. Is that you wanted me to, and you got so excited for me when I got on the subject of him. I did it, because it made you happy."

"It made me happy for you." He grabbed both of my hands with his. "I wanted you to be happy... with someone other than me."

I looked down at our hands, entangled in each other, we had never done anything like this. "Oliver..." And right at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"I have to go." He said, standing up.

"What?" I stood up with him. "Just like that, you have to go?"

"Not just like that... I have something to do..."

"Why would you plan something else when we were doing this talk?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, and avoided eye contact with me.

"Oliver." I began to become suspicious, why wasn't he looking at me? "Where are you going exactly?"

He sighed, and looked at me. "On a date." My heart broke.

"A date?"

"I'm sorry." And he gave me a long hug before leaving my room, and then my house.

--------------

Two days later, I sat in my room, wondering. Oliver left my house that day to go on a date. I sighed, and turned my music up even louder, hoping to drown out the sound of my own heart loudly beating.

"Let's go somewhere." Miley shouted, smiling at me. Oh right, I guess I forgot she was there, myself.

"I don't want to." I whispered, but she was still able to see what I was saying.

Miley grabbed the remote I had for the music from me, and turned it down. "What was the point of having me over if all you're gonna do is sit here and mope? Come on, let's go do something to distract you."

"Like what?"

"Let's go out to eat, or go shopping, or do something."

"I don't care. I just kinda want to stay here, and..."

"...sit exactly where he sat two days ago?"

I looked up at her, I don't know how, but somehow she knew the exact reason I was sitting on this couch instead of laying on my bed. "How did you know...?"

"I just assumed, and I was completely right. Come on," She stood up, and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me off the couch, "let me drive you somewhere."

"Fine." I sighed, finally getting up.

The drive to what ended up being the mall was filled with blasted music, and the discussion of the school year finally ending within a couple of months. But once we got there we began walking around, where I let Miley decide where we would go, seeing as I didn't care in the least.

"Lilly?" I hear as we're walking around, and I turn around to see Martin, the guy I had picked over Oliver two years ago. Which was the last time I had seen him.

My heart stopped as I looked at him. His hair had grown grossly long, but other than that, nothing about him had changed. "Martin? What are you doing at the mall? This place so isn't your type of thing."

He smiled at me, like the creeper he was. "I just decided to come. I pick a good time, didn't I?"

I tried to hide my disgusted feeling, "I suppose so."

"May I join you two?" He asked.

I looked over at Miley, with a look that begged for help. So she started the quest of saving me, "Well... you could... but my brother just died. So I kinda need to be with just her." And her fake crying began, which she had always been so good at.

"Oh." He started, looking at her worried. "Well I completely understand. I'll just text you Lilly."

"Please don't." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Yeah, text me." I smiled, and turned around on the spot, pretending to sooth Miley after the fake death of Jackson. "What was that?" I asked, when we were far out of reach of Martin.

"We had to get rid of him somehow."

"But apparently now Jackson's dead."

She laughed. "It was the first thing I could think of."

I laughed too, forgetting the main reason we really went to the mall. That was until I saw Oliver in the food court. He was with a girl that I had never liked. Actually, without getting too mean, I kinda hated her. I had never seen why anyone was friends with her, and I couldn't believe Oliver was hanging out with her. And then, a kiss. My heart dropped, did they really just kiss? And right as they pulled apart from their kiss, two things happened. His gaze from her changed right to me, and Miley grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the sight.


	12. Chapter 11: Lies

My heart dropped as I looked upon the boy I loved's lips against the girl I had gone through junior high and high school hating's lips. My eyes began to fill with what I assumed were tears, when Miley grabbed me and we started to walk away. I pulled my arm out of her grip and began walking over to Oliver. I didn't know what I was doing as I heard the shouting of Miley from behind me.

Neither of them saw me as I fastly walked towards them, my heart racing with anger. "What the hell?" I practically yelled once I got up to the two of them.

Oliver's head shot up and looked at me worried. "Lilly. What are you doing here?"

"At the mall? Trying to distract myself from you."

He looked from me back to the whorefaced slut, and then stood up. He grabbed my arm and turned me around so she couldn't see us talking. "What are you talking about?"

"So much for needing time to move on, huh?" I hissed in his face.

"Lilly... I..."

"I really, quite honestly, cannot believe you lied to me like that. That's seriously fucked up..."

"I know..."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't. I never really said that I wasn't going to kiss other girls..."

All the anger and heartbreak I had inside was piling up as I heard him throw out at me lie after lie. I balled up my fist and let it go again. Trying to relax. "...just because you love me doesn't me I have to stay at home all day doing nothing." That's when he pushed me over the edge, and I slapped him square in the face.

"See if that makes you see any clearer." And I walked away.

"Good job." Miley muttered to me as I walked past her. I ignored what she said, and just asked her to drive me home.

--------------

And as much as I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, I sat at home, and did nothing. The tears did come, but not as much as I thought I would. Maybe I didn't need him. And maybe, just maybe... Shawn was the one for me. I sighed, because I knew it wasn't true.

Many phone calls came from Miley, who was worried about me. I didn't answer. Many phone calls came from Shawn, wanting to hang out. I didn't answer. No phone calls came from Oliver, wanting to apologize. I would have answered.

The minutes slowly ticked on as the end of the weekend was coming... forcing me to face Oliver at school tomorrow. I sighed again. Knowing my car ride home from him was going to be extremely awkward. But that I really wouldn't much care, because I would be alone with him.

-------------

It was the end of the school day, and my heart thumped fastly as I walked to meet Oliver for my daily car ride home. "Hey." I weakly smiled at him.

"Hey." He said back, quietly.

The walk to his car was more silent between the two of us than it had ever been before, and I found my steps were taking more time to get to where they were headed. "So... how bout that weather?" I dumbly said to try to get any type of conversation going.

"It's pretty hot outside. It makes me wonder why you're wearing black pants."

"Because... I don't know... I just wanted to wear them today." I looked him up and down. "You're wearing a black thermal shirt, nerd." I smiled, wondering if now was really the time to call him a nerd.

"Shut up." He smiled back, I guess it was alright to start poking fun at him once again. "It was cold this morning, and that's what I base my entire outfit on... what it feels like in the morning."

I shrugged. "I suppose it makes sense."

He shoved me a little. "It does make sense. And either way it doesn't matter. Thermal shirts look good on me, that's all that matters." He winked at me, as I rolled my eyes.

"You're so full of yourself." I laughed. But he was right, he did look good in thermal shirts.

Finally, we got to his car, and I quickly got in the passenger seat. "Hot damn. Why o why does your car have to have black leather seats? Damn it does not help when it's really freaking hot outside."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Trust me. I have to deal with it way more than you have to." He said, as he slowly let his own body sit on his seat.

"This is true." I lightly laughed. I was glad this wasn't too awkward. But at the same time, I still wanted to talk to him about the whole going behind my back like that thing. "So... how was your Saturday?" I asked him, hoping he knew what I was really asking.

"Oh. Right. It was good." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Want to explain yourself at all?" I asked, still looking at him.

"I went on another date with Jamie. We kissed. You caught us kissing. What more do you want?" He gave me a quick look, then looked away when he saw how angry I was at him for saying that to me.

"What happened to you not really knowing what you wanted right now? And needing time to move on from Kelly...?"

He sighed. "I honestly can't tell you. It just feels right with Jamie."

My heart felt heavy all of the sudden. "Right enough for you to basically make yourself seem like a lying asshole?"

He glared at me as we were at a stoplight. "Lying asshole? Those are some pretty strong words Lilly."

"Well... that's your doing. Not mine. You are what you are."

He failed to go as the light turned green, and continued to glare at me. "You know what? I lied to you for a reason. I don't want you. I don't understand why or how you never understood that. I wanted you two years ago. That was two years ago Lilly. And when I asked you out, you said no, for an asshole who don't even talk to now. I am everything but interested in you, or having you in anyway. Jamie and I are a couple now. And you're going to have to live with that."

I was definitely crying as I gave him one final look, and got out of his car, deciding I would rather walk the rest of the way home. "You're such an asshole." I muttered before closing the door.

"And you're pathetic." He said through the open window, as I began to walk away, tears rolling down my cheeks.

**(Kind of a bad chapter, but nonetheless... 3 reviews please.)**


	13. Chapter 12: My Hero

The tears continued to fall as I walked myself home. I could see Oliver's car behind a few cars from where I was... I was pretty sure he was trying to not make it obvious that he was making sure I made it home safe, but I could see him out of the corner of my eye. And even though he was doing that, I couldn't forget what he had told me. I was pathetic. He didn't want me. Him and Jamie were a couple now. A couple. I sighed, and tried my hardest to start walking faster.

Then suddenly I heard a huge honking noise right next to my ear. Jumping up, I looked over to the beat up car that was right next to where I was walking. "Hey little lady. Need a ride?" Said a creepy old man with a beard longer than it should have been, and wearing a trucker cap.

"God no." I said, with a disgusted look.

"Come on." The man continued trying, slowly down to my pace. "You don't want to ware out those cute little feet of ours."

"Go the hell away." I said, trying my hardest to avoid even shifting my head in the direction of the man.

"What did you say?" He asked me with a raised voice, and after I didn't say anything to him, he decided to drive in the parking lot I was currently walking right next to. He got out of his car quicker than I imagined, and blocked where I was going. "I said, what did you say to me?"

"You didn't say that. You asked it." I then covered my mouth, realizing right now was not the best time for my smartass remarks to be coming out.

The man looked at me with an angry look that randomly turned into a smile. "Let me show you the inside of my car."

I looked up at him, and wasn't able to say anything. Then, Oliver car's zoomed right next to the man's, but he didn't notice. "I'd rather not. Sorry that I don't want to get raped by a gross greasy old man."

The man's face became a bright red color, like his fat chunky self should have been a parade float of a tomato... if ever such a thing was needed. And then... he actually grabbed me. "Get the fuck off of me!" I shouted.

He laughed, and that's when the punch from Oliver happened on the back of his head. The man turned around to look at Oliver, and when he did, I punched him in the back of the head myself. And as I did that, Oliver kneed him in the privates... making the man land on the ground. "Don't ever touch her again." Oliver said, standing over the man.

I ran around the man, grabbing Oliver in a hug. "Oh my God! Thank you!"

"Ok... I'll give you a hug later. Let's just get the hell out of here." And he grabbed my hand, and we ran over to his car. We both jumped in as fast as we could, and he drove me home, leaving the man where he lay on the ground.

"Dude. That was crazy." I nearly shouted, still completely shaken by the whole thing. "I've never been more scared than I was at that moment!"

"Lilly. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He looked at me as we stopped at a stoplight. "Why did you say those type of things to a man who could have possibly tried to rape you?!"

"I knew you were there..."

"Yes. But what if I wasn't able to fight him off! I could only imagine what could have happened to you. I don't ever want anything like that to happen to you."

"Oh... so suddenly you care about me?"

"What do you mean..." He stopped in mid sentence, knowing full aware what I was then speaking of. The fact that he had yelled at me, telling me he wasn't interested in having me in anyway.

That's when all conversation stopped. Neither of us muttered another word, and the car was filled with silence. Oliver didn't even bother to put on any music. Which was actually a strange occurrence for him.

Then finally, after what felt like forever, but was really only five minutes, we were infront of my house. "Thanks for following me..." I said, trying my hardest to look at him, to make it a good thank you.

"It's no problem. I really just wanted to make sure you got home safe. I know how paranoid you are."

"Yeah. Thanks for... you know... getting me away from that guy..." I smiled.

He weakly smiled back at me. "Anytime."

I then left his car, and walked to my front door, and into the house. My heart felt like an anvil was dropped on it, but I kept on a strong face as I shut my front door, and saw Oliver driving away.

---------------

Hours later I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears weren't falling out like earlier, but right then I had seemed to run out of tears. I couldn't believe what Oliver had done for me. If he hadn't of followed me home... I could have been raped. My breath caught in my throat as that idea struck me.

I sighed. Why did the boy who wanted nothing to do with me have to be so amazing? Seriously. After a fight like that, what other person would follow you home, just to make sure you were ok, and because they knew you were super paranoid?

Then, my phone rang. I looked over at it, hoping it was Oliver. But of course, it was Shawn. I knew, I couldn't avoid him. Not anymore. I picked up. "Hi Shawn." I tired using my happiest voice.

"Hi babe. I heard what happened! Are you ok?" He sounded really super worried.

"Heard about what?"

"What do you mean, heard about what? Oliver saved you."

"Where did you hear that from?" I sat up in my bed, scratching my head.

"Oliver told me all about it. I'm so glad you're ok. Can I see you today?"

And as much as I didn't want to see Shawn, I knew I should. He was my boyfriend after all, and just because Oliver didn't want me, didn't mean I needed to push other guys away. Shawn wasn't the typical guy I would have wanted to date, but he was my boyfriend. And I needed to give him a fair chance. "Sure. If you can find a ride over. I don't think my parents are willing to drive to pick you up."

I could sense the smile through the phone. "I'm on my way."

And he was on his way, he was literally at my house in fifteen minutes. And as much as I didn't want him there, he was, sitting next to me in my bed, watching another movie that would make my whole body shake with his laughter.

He kissed the top of my head randomly, "I'm really glad Oliver was there to save you."

I lightly smiled, "I am too." And I wasn't smiling because Shawn was being sweet, I was smiling because I was thinking of Oliver saving me, and following me without me even asking him to. "Would you do that?" I asked.

"Save you? Of course." He smiled at me.

"No. I mean... if we had just finished having a fight, and I got out of your car... would you have followed me just to make sure I was save? Even if I had just called you a lying asshole..."

"What happened between you two?" He asked, shifting to where he could properly face me.

"Nothing. It's... nothing... It's a long story, and it's hard to explain..." I couldn't meet his eyes as he looked at me.

"Lilly?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." I said, looking at him.

"Lilly... do you still like him?"

I was taken back. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me once, about a year ago, how much you liked him. That you liked him a lot. And I'm afraid you still aren't over him."

I had forgotten that I told him about Oliver back when Shawn and I were just friends. I didn't know what to do. Do I tell him? No. Because then he wouldn't allow me to see Oliver at all. Damnit. But I couldn't lie to him about it... especially this early in our relationship. I looked back up at him. "No. I don't like Oliver Oken."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied, straight to his face.

"Good." He smiled, and put his arms around me once again.

He never answered my question...


	14. Chapter 13: Insanity

A couple weeks went by. And Oliver and I hadn't said one word to each other since the day I was almost raped. But I was spending almost everyday with Shawn. Which probably made the whole not talking to Oliver thing seem more reasonable. I had decided that Shawn was definitely worth my time. I was going to keep him around. He was an awesome boyfriend, and I was glad to know I gave him the chance. It almost made me happy that Oliver wasn't around.

Almost.

Within those two weeks, Shawn had gotten a truck. So instead of getting a ride from Oliver, Shawn was driving me home now. Really, everyday he would come inside with me once he dropped me off at home. Then he would leave a half hour before my parents got home, just so they didn't walk in while he was there. We weren't having sex, but you know parents, they would think we were if they had come home to me alone with my boyfriend.

"Sweetiecakes!" Shawn yelled to me jokingly, from my living room couch.

"What?!" I yelled from my bathroom. "I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Hurry up! I'm getting lonely out here!"

"Let me wash my hands at least!" I continued yelling, as I opened the door.

But I had opened the door to Shawn's face directly in the doorway. I jumped a little as I turned the water on. "No." He simply said, picking me up with my wet hands. I screamed a little as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Shawn! That's disgusting! Let me wash my hands!" I yelled, giggling.

"Why would I do that?"

"Seriously Shawn! Just let me wash them." I lightly punched his back, knowing it very well didn't hurt him. He was in wrestling, and I was his tiny girlfriend. And even though he was almost the same size as me, height wise, he most definitely was stronger.

"Fine." And he let me down.

I ran to the bathroom, with him following close behind. But as soon as I washed my hands, without even having the chance to dry them, Shawn picked me up and swung me over his shoulder once again. "Shawnnn... you didn't let me dry my hands." I complained, but ending up using the back of his shirt as a towel.

"Hey... that's not what that's for..." He said, hitting my butt.

"It is when you take me away from the bathroom before I can dry my hands." I laughed, and tried to get his hand away from the area that was my butt.

He continued to laugh along with me until we got back to the living room. He moved over to the couch, and threw me on top of it. Ok, he didn't throw me, but you get the point... I landed on the couch because of him. And I lay there, looking up at him, and smiling. "What now?" I laughed.

"What do you mean, what now?" And he placed both of knees next to one of my sides. He put one of his hands on my side, and ran the other one through my hair. He looked down at me, smiling. "You're beautiful."

"Oh stop it." I said, blushing, and placed my face in the pillow under my head.

"No." He pushed my face to where it was looking at him once again, and continued running his hand through my hair. "Seriously. You are."

"And you are very handsome." I said back to him, still blushing.

I got him to blush right back. "Thank you."

We continued to smile at each other, until finally he kissed me. And in that moment, I was glad that I hadn't let Oliver get in the way of us. Sure Shawn loudly laughed at movies, and sometimes didn't know when to shut up, but he was cute, and he was sweet, and he was all mine.

Soon kissing turned to making out. Us, both laying on my couch, making out. I was really paranoid when it came to kissing boys in my house. I was always afraid one of my parents would walk in on me. Even though, I knew in my mind, that my parents still had hours before either one of them was off of work. So I continued to kiss him.

And soon, I got to the point where part of me wanted to have sex with him. Right here. On this very couch. I was caught up in the moment, I knew. But still, that part of my want was hard to ignore. But I did ignore it, successfully. But if I was thinking about it, I wondered what Shawn was thinking. He was a teenage boy, so that thought must have crossed his mind. Well... I would just have to tell him sometime that I didn't want sex just yet. But I didn't want to talk about it right now, I was having too good of a time, making out.

------------------

Another week passed by. It was a Friday afternoon, and this was one of the few days I was sitting at home alone. Shawn had just finished dropping me off at home, but he had to go to work that day almost immediately after school.

I was sitting on my bed, flipping through the channels on tv, when my phone proved that a text message had been recieved. I jumped up, knowing it was most likely from Shawn. But it wasn't. It was from Oliver. "Are you home?" It read.

"Shit." I thought out loud.

Then after a few minutes of wondering if I should even text him back, I did. "Yeah. I am. Why?" I sent to him.

"Can I come over?" He sent back.

I knew I shouldn't let him. Because seriously, if Shawn found out Oliver was home alone with me... that would be bad. But then again Oliver had been over alone with me before and Shawn never found out. But that was early on when I was doubting Shawn. Plus nothing would and could ever happen with Oliver. So what's the harm... right?

"Fuck!" I yelled out loud. Here he was, doing the same thing to me again. And not even meaning to. But he was with Jamie, and I was with Shawn. Both of us were happy in our relationships. But then again... I hadn't talked to Oliver in a long time. Maybe he was having problems. But damn. I didn't need to think that. Why did he want to come over anyway? Especially after not talking for three weeks?

"Sure." I sent him, without even really thinking about it the moment I sent it to him.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." I said repeatedly, as I began to walk around my house like an insane person.

Seriously? What did he want? After three weeks of not talking, how in the hell could he get me crazy like this? Still. He always had this strange power over me, and I could never explain it, and I could never make any sense of it. And why so randomly? How long had he been trying to get the courage to come over? And how long had he...?

Text message received. "I'm on my way." It read.

"FUCK!" I screamed, throwing a stuffed animal at the wall, wishing it would have caused as much damage as a glass.

The minutes rolled by, and literally the entire time was spent with me, walking around my house, talking out loud to myself. And as the time got closer to Oliver showing up, I made sure to quiet it down, just in case he would have been able to hear me talking to myself. I didn't want him to know about my insane ways. Or maybe he already did. We had known each other for three years...

"Three years is a long time. Why hasn't he dated me yet?" I hit my face with my palm. "Damnit! Stop thinking that Lilly! You have Shawn now! Shawn! Your amazing boyfriend, who would..."

And right then, was when the doorbell rang. I shifted my head to the direction of the front door, and my hand slid off my face. Now, was the moment of truth. What the hell did Oliver Oscar Oken want from me?


	15. Chapter 14: Apologizes

My heart continued to race as I walked to the front door. Each step felt like a death sentence, and each beat of my heart grew uncontrollably louder. The sound of the door unlocking was louder than I expected, and the weight of the door as I opened it was almost too heavy to bare. "Hey." He smiled at me for the first time in a month.

"Hey." I nervously smiled back, as I let him in. I closed the door once he walked passed me, it still feeling way heavier than I knew it actually was. I took one more heavy breath before turning around to see the face of Oliver. "Hey." I said for the second time.

He smiled without saying anything, and just grabbed me into a hug. "I've missed you." He said, seeming way too nice.

I hugged back, but barely. "Do you want something, or what?"

"Why do you ask that?" He pulled himself away from me, and looked at me worried.

"Do you not remember what you told me the last time I saw you?"

He gave me a look, I could tell this was something that had been bothering him. "That's... actually why I asked if I could come over. Or part of the reason anyway. The main reason is because I've really missed you Lilly."

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrows popping up.

"Yes." He simply said, like it was completely obvious.

I rolled my eyes, and passed him, making sure my shoulder ran into his. I walked into the kitchen, and made sure I was out of his eyesight before I placed my hand on my shoulder and let out an, "Ow."

He did as I had wanted him to, he followed me. I quickly took my hand off my shoulder before he could notice. "Can we just talk about what happened that day Lilly? Would you mind?"

I turned around to look at him. "Fine." Then I walked to my refrigerator, "Want something to drink?"

"Nah." He muttered, walking to my kitchen table.

I didn't take anything out of the refrigerator before joining him at the table. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked him, trying my hardest to keep my tough look going.

"Um. How have you been this last month?"

"That's not what you were here to talk about."

"I know..."

"Fine. We'll start with small talk... if that makes you feel better."

"We'll go with that. So yeah, how have you been?"

"Awesome. Shawn and I are doing really well, actually." I smiled, thinking of him. "It's been quite an awesome month. He's a really good boyfriend."

"See. I told you he would be."

I rolled my eyes... being annoyed by him thinking everything, once again, was all thanks to him. "How bout you and Jamie?"

"We're good. Not much to complain about. I guess. I don't know. She's a little annoying at points. And yeah, we'll see how that goes."

I brightened up a little bit. I was glad they were going kind of bad. What goes around, comes around... bitch. "Alright. I'm sorry. Relationships suck sometimes, I guess."

"Yeah... we'll go with that."

Ick. I was tired of small talk. This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't ever supposed to get to this point. "Ok. Oliver. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah... that..." He began to stall even more... testing my nerves even more so.

"Seriously Oliver. Let's please not doing this whole you waiting forever to tell me what you're thinking about. Just get to the point, please."

"Yeah. You're right." He looked at the table, where he began scratching at it. Then he stopped, and looked back up at me. "I'm sorry... about what I said. I didn't mean..." He paused. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You aren't pathetic. I've lead you on for a mass amount of time. And you were right, I am an asshole. For everything I've done to you. I deserved that. Entirely."

He was done at that point. He quietly looked down at my table once again, waiting for my reaction to his apology. "Yeah. You definitely deserved it. But..." And he looked up at me as I stopped after the 'but', not being able to really put the next words together.

"But what?"

"But, almost everything about that goes away in an instant... because of what happened afterwards..."

"Lilly... anyone would have..." He put his hands on top of mine.

"No. Not everyone would have done what you did."

"You were almost raped..."

"That's not what I meant."

He looked at me confused, and took his hands off mine. "Well, what do you mean exactly?"

"Oliver." I looked him right in the eyes, making sure he knew how important this was to me. "You followed me when I got out of your car. Just to make sure I was safe. I had just finished calling you a lying asshole, but you still made sure I got home safe. If it hadn't have been for that... I would have gotten raped."

"Lilly..."

"Which takes away anything you may have said before that. Because only someone who really cares about me would have done that for me. Only someone with a really good heart would care enough to do something like that. And you're one of the only people who knows me well enough to know that my being completely paranoid would have not got me home." He then got up from where he was sitting, and moved over to me. He made me stand up, and then he grabbed me into a hug. "Thanks for caring about me." I said into his chest.

"More than anyone." And he tightened his grip on me. "Do you want to know something?" I shifted my head up and down. "Honestly... if anyone else had called me that, and walked out of my car, I most likely wouldn't have followed them. I don't know. There's just something about you that makes me do things that I never would have done before."

One tear, of happiness, fell out of my eye. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

I pulled away from his ever amazing hug, and looked up at him. His brown eyes were making me melt in his arms, and this whole entire conversation was making me realize just why I loved him so much. He had just admitted to caring about me... more than anyone.

And then, slowly, each of our heads began to move closer and closer to the other. Then finally, it happened. Our lips closed the gap in between us, and so started the first kiss. Our first kiss.


	16. Chapter 15: We Did What?

I wake up with my side hurting, not remembering falling asleep in the first place. "What the hell?" I say out loud to myself, placing one hand on my side and the other on my forehead, from the headache that had formed.

I didn't remember laying myself in bed, especially before the sun had even began to set. Then... I remembered...

I closed my eyes once again, and sighed. Nervously I reopened my eyes, and shifted my head to the right. A shriek, quietly, escaped from me as I realized what I thought was a dream was definitely real. Both of my hands covered my mouth, as I looked upon the boy I loved. My sheet was only covering one of his legs, otherwise he was naked. he moved a little from my shriek, but was still asleep.

"Oliver?" I said, the sound barely coming out of my mouth. He moved none, and I knew he was going to wake up sooner or later, so I figured I'd wake him now. "Oliver." I said a little louder, "Wake up."

Right then was when he woke up. He looked over at me, and I instantly became very aware of my naked self under the covers. "Lilly?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. I pulled my covers all the way to my chin. "Oh!" His eyes practically popped out, realizing what I had realized moments before. We had had sex.

"Did we..." He stopped, not being able to continue.

"Obviously." I said, staring at my ceiling. "Why else would we both be naked right now?"

"We had a water gun fight, and both of our clothes were wet, and we were cold, so we jumped under the covers?"

I lightly chuckled, then felt his bare side bush against mine. "Ok! That's weird!" I loudly said, jumping up, and sitting with the covers still wrapped around me.

"What?" He asked, sitting up, and making sure to cover his business. "We already had sex, doesn't get much weirder than that."

"Oh God. Don't say that." I covered my entire head, and tucked it in between my knees.

"Lilly... are you seriously going to act five about this whole sex thing?"

"I can't believe I just had sex."

"Was it really that bad?" He asked, putting his hand on my now bare shoulder, and I then realized the sheet was down to my waist.

"No." I said rushingly, pulling the sheet back up to my chin. "I just can't believe that big part of my life is gone."

"Not gone. I just have it." He smiled at me.

"Oliver! This is serious!"

"If it makes you feel any better you have my virginity too." He continued to smile.

"Nope. Doesn't quite help." Then a smile formed on my face after looking at his. "Yeah... I guess it does kind of help."

"Honestly Lilly, you would have had to have sex at some point. And it just so happens that you got to have it with me." He kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled under the feeling of his kiss, but then I remembered a huge detail... "SHAWN!"

"What about him...? ...oh shit. Jamie!"

We sat there, staring at each other as we realized... we had just cheated on our significant others. And I know what you're thinking, shouldn't we have thought of them before? Well... honestly, I loved Oliver so much that when it was me and him, it was only me and him... obviously.

"Did I seriously just cheat on my boyfriend?" I slapped my hand upon my face... unable to believe what I had done.

"And me on my girlfriend?"

"Yeah..." I began to say, allowing my hand to slowly slip off my face. "We definitely did just cheat on them. In a very huge way... considering we were both **_STILL VIRGINS_** before today."

"Um. Yeah. This isn't good."

And for a minute, as I looked at him, and he looked back at me, I didn't think we were so worried about Shawn and Jamie. Really, we were just surprised and still in love with the fact that we had just made love to one another. At least I was. But the funny thing, the way he was looking at me... I don't think one part of him regretted his decision.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah Lilly?" He asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"Does this change anything?"

"Lilly..." He started, smiled at me, and grabbed my face with his hands.

"Oliver..." I smiled back.

His eyes searched my face, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I don't think I can do this." He finally said after moments of silence.

"What?" I pulled his hands off my face.

"You're my best friend. And I don't want to possibly lose you afterwards."

"Really Oliver? After three years of me being in love with you, and me cheating on my boyfriend to lose my virginity to you, this is what you decide? Where's the risk in your life?"

"Lilly... we're talking about our friendship here! Do you really want to lose that? And I'm pretty sure cheating on my girlfriend takes just a little bit of risk, wouldn't you think?"

I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. "How do you know we won't make it?"

"How do you know you won't meet someone better once you start college?"

I put my own hands on his face. "There's no one better than you."

He took my hands off his face, and looked down at the sheets on my bed. "I can't do this."

I stood up on my bed, and walked off it, onto the cold hardwood floor, my naked body being chilled by the room's breeze. "I can't believe I just had sex with you."

He looked at me. "What?" For some reason he seemed surprised that I would say that.

"Oliver, I am in absolute love with you. But I wouldn't have had sex with you, and _**CHEATED ON MY BOYFRIEND**_, if I knew you would have picked being best friends over letting yourself fall in love with me too."

Then I realized I was still naked, not even bothering to cover myself up. "Lilly..." He stood up at this moment too, directly infront of me. Our bodies were now touching, and tons of different emotions shot through my body. He smiled at me, "You have no idea how much I want you at this moment." And then he kissed me, full on the lips. And as much as I wanted him, Shawn popped into my mind. So with all my strength, I pushed him away.

"Oliver... are you serious right now?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well since you asked so nicely. Other than the fact that we're cheating some more right in this very moment... you had sex with me in the first place. Then say you can't date me. Then tell me you want me, press your naked self against my naked self, and kiss me."

"Oh. I could see how that could confuse you."

"Not confuse me. Just piss me off."

"Well... I'm most definitely attracted to you. But you're my best friend so I can't do a committed relationship with you."

"Obviously you can't have a committed relationship with your current girlfriend either..."

"Neither can you with your boyfriend."

"You're the one who came over here, and then kissed me."

"You're the one who brought me to your room."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PLAYS WITH MY EMOTION EVERY GODDAMN DAY, AND HAS BROKEN MY HEART ABOUT FIFTY TIMES!" I screamed at him, suddenly not being able to control my tears.

And he could do was stand there, and stare at me. "Lilly..." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." I said, pushing his hand off. I grabbed my underwear, and bra, and put them both on.

He opened his mouth, as I sat on my bed, and began to put on my socks. "I'm so sorry Lilly . I just didn't even think about that. I didn't realize that I've hurt you this much..."

"Put your clothes on." I blankly said, throwing him his pile of clothes that were on the floor.

He did as I told him to, putting on all the clothes, but his shirt. And after putting on my pants, I looked up at him, letting the look of the boy in front of me sink in. For at this moment, neither of us was wearing our shirt, but I was wearing my bra.

We both stood there for a little bit, just staring. Then we both looked away from the other's body and up to our eyes at the same time. "Wow." I said, not realizing I had even said it.

He smirked. "Wow what?"

"Just you."

"What about me exactly?"

"Everything about you. It's hard to think that even part of you could even have a thought of being with someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you? You're an awesome person. Don't ever doubt that." He walked up to me, and wiped away one of the tears that still stained my cheeks.

Right then I didn't care anymore, I grabbed him into a hug, and hugged tighter than I ever had before. "I don't know what to do." He gripped onto me hard, and then we sat on my bed. I let go of him, and then laid down on the bed, and he joined me, wrapping his arms around me, and holding me close to him. "Oliver...?"

"Yes Lilly?"

"I wish we could be like this..."

"Me too." He kissed me on the top of the head. "Me too."

Tears began to fall once again, and I didn't even bother to cover it up, or even try. Oliver was going to hear them, see them, feel them either way. And I knew that.

"I'm so sorry." He said to me, and I knew he meant it.

**(This is actually a short story that I wrote about two months ago, I just changed a few things to fit the whole Lilly and Oliver situation, because the short story was almost perfect for this part of this story. Just a little bit of trivia. :) haha. Reviews pretty please? Tell me what you think.)**


	17. Chapter 16: Secrets

**(I know. I haven't written for this in a while. I've been busy writing myself a novel. But decided to take a break from it today to write this. But I'm almost done with my novel, so I'll probably be updating this story regularly again soon. Promise. Also, you guys should read my story Just Say It Again and Mean It... it's my favorite chapter story I've written on here so far.)**

Oliver and I lay there for a little bit, making me almost fall asleep a couple of times, but I never did. He was warm, even with no shirt on. And he smelt so good. Part of me felt like having sex with him again. But the other part of me couldn't shake off the fact that even now, while I was laying with Oliver, I was cheating on Shawn.

My tears slowly started forming again, but still neither of us said anything as he continued to hold onto me.

"Oliver?" I asked quietly, bringing sound to the room for the first time in a while.

"Yes Lilly?"

"I think you should go now." I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to have to see him anymore. But for some reason, I still let him hold me.

He didn't say anything bad for a little while, just let the room fill with silence once again. Then finally he said, with me slowly opening my eyes, "Yeah. I agree." At this point he unwrapped his arms around me, without any emotion on his face. He got up from my bed, and put on his shirt. Then he stood and stared at me, still laying on my bed, shirtless. "You should put on your shirt." He said, grabbing it from the ground and handing it over to me.

"Thanks." I quietly said, and did as he suggested.

After I was done I continued to sit on the edge of my bed, looking at Oliver. "I'm sorry." He simply said after seconds of looking at each other.

"For what? This is as much of my fault as it is yours."

"I've provoked you for too long. I made you think that you had a chance..." He trailed off, realizing what he had said right as he was saying it.

I looked down at the ground, "Well obviously I do have a chance..." I looked back up at him. "You did have sex with me."

The look on his face was still in the same shocked state it was after what he said. "I know I did. We did. It's just... I'm dating Jamie, and you're dating Shawn. I had many chances... if I wanted to date you, I would have by now."

"You like me enough to have sex with me. I think we're good."

"I'm dating Jamie..."

"You don't even like her."

"What? What are you talking about?" His fists clenched.

I stood up. "You don't like her. I can tell just by the way you look when you talk about her."

"Well you don't like Shawn!" He yelled like it was some great discovery.

"You know what Oliver? Compared to you, no, I don't like Shawn one bit. There. Feel any better about yourself now?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then finally said something, "Goddamnit Lilly. Why would you tell me that?"

"You already know." I said, slapping my hands down to my legs. "You push me... I tell you the truth. Shawn's great, and I like him a lot. But I'm in love with you. There's a difference."

Oliver stared at me, looking like he was at a loss for words. But just like Oliver was, he thought of something to come back with. "Well. I'm dating Jamie. I know you think us having sex has changed us, but it hasn't. I'm still with Jamie, and you're still with Shawn. That won't change. You won't tell anyone. And you and I will go back to being friends."

"You think I can be friends with you again after you and I have had sex?! How in the hell am I supposed to pretend I didn't have sex with the guy I'm in love with?"

"Lilly, don't tell anyone about this."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Do you really want to hurt Shawn?" He looked at me with a certain look I couldn't describe... my heart began pumping quickly. He was right. I may not have liked Shawn as much as I liked Oliver, but I still did not want to hurt Shawn... by any means.

"No. I don't." I looked up at him. I looked back down at the ground again, tears flooding my eyes. He didn't make any sudden moments, but I could sense him staring at me. "I can't believe this."

Still he didn't touch me as he said. "I know. But we just have to pretend it didn't happen."

"How can someone pretend something like that?!" I yelled at him, looking back up at him.

"I have to go." He said, turning around and began walking out of my room.

"I love you Oliver." I quietly said as he walked out, looking at the ground.

The sound of him walking went away, and I figured he was already almost to the front door. But then I heard a voice cleary say, "I know."

-----------------------

Miley and I were hanging out later that day. As we drove around I found myself not even being able to pretend that nothing was bothering me. Miley didn't say anything about the way I was acting. In fact, she didn't even make it seem like she noticed that I was acting differently. She just went on and on with whatever she was talking about.

I tried to keep my word to Oliver and not let it slip. But it was eating me up alive. I had cheated on Shawn with Oliver. Oliver had cheated on Jamie with me. I couldn't ignore the guilt. It was too much to handle.

"Miley?" I closed my eyes tightly as she continued to drive.

"What's up?"

"Oliver cheated on Jamie." I slightly opened my eyes and looked out of the car window, avoiding Miley's eyes.

"Oh my God. With who?"

My heart began to pump quickly as I became more and more nervous. "Me." I let it slip it out quietly, hoping she had heard it, so I didn't have to repeat it.

"What?!" She nearly yelled. "Cheated like just kissed... right...?"

I took a really long heavy sigh, barely being able to breathe. "No."

I finally slightly looked over at her, because the car had stopped. I hadn't noticed, but now we were in a parking lot. "Lilly?" Her eyes were wide. "You had sex with Oliver?" I didn't say anything, I just tore my eyes away from her and looked outside the window. "You lost your virginity to Oliver? Lilly... Lilly... you cheated on Shawn... while losing your virginity to Oliver at the same time?"

"YES!" I yelled, and my head shoot over to glare at her. "Yes. I had sex with Oliver."

"Oh my God."

"I know. I know." I covered my face with my hands. "I cheated on Shawn with Oliver."

"Oh my God." She said again.

"Isn't this time in my life supposed to be amazing? Losing my virginity to the guy I'm in love with..."

"When did this happen?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"About two hours ago..." I quietly said again.

"Oh my God. You have to tell Shawn."

"I can't tell Shawn!" I looked at her again, my eyes as wide as hers. "I can't tell Shawn that I cheated on him. I just can't."

"You'll have to at some point."

"I know I have to. I just can't do it now."

"Wow. Just wait till people hear about this." She quietly said.

"NO! You will not tell one person about this."

"I won't."

"Miley... I swear if you fucking tell someone..."

"I won't. I won't. I promise."

And as much as I supposed to trust Miley... for some reason I didn't. And now, I was even more scared than I was before.


	18. Chapter 17: The Rumors Begin

"Hey babe." Shawn said, coming up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

I softly smiled at him. "Hey."

"How was your weekend?" He held onto my hands in the middle of the school hallway.

"It was really good." I lied through my teeth. "How bout yours?"

"It was good. I really wanted to see you though."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I had a bunch of homework I had to do." I felt bad about lying to him. But really I couldn't even think of facing him after what I had done with him. Even now it was hard to not breakdown having him look at me... his cheating girlfriend.

"I understand." The bell rang. "Well I guess it's time for class. Want to hang out after school?"

"I have rehearsal again."

"Right." He sighed. "I can't wait till you're done with that play."

"Yeah. It is really time consuming."

"It is. I never get to see you because of it."

"It's all part of being in theatre." I shrugged my shoulders.

He just looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "Bye babe." He then gave me a quick kiss then walked to his class.

--------------------

Miley and I were sitting at the pizza place across the street from the school for lunch. Miley was eating her slice of pizza quickly, where as I was only able to stare at mine. "What's up?" She asked me before taking another bite.

"What do you think? I saw Shawn for the first thing today since the whole... thing happened."

"Oh yeah. How did that go?"

"He didn't notice anything I don't think. But he was being a little rude to me anyway."

"What do you mean?" She took another bite.

"When I was talking about having to do play stuff today he got really pissy."

"Maybe he just wants to see you."

"Yeah. I know he does. But that doesn't mean he has to be rude about it."

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

I sat there, and didn't say anything back to her. I was beginning to wonder if Shawn was even the right guy for me. He had to understand that the play was important to me, which he didn't. He was just pissed that he never got to see me because of it.

"I have to break up with Shawn, don't I?" I looked up at Miley to find her head nodding yes. "Damnit."

"It's just that you did..." She leaned over to me and whispered. "...cheat on him." Then she sat back up and talked in her normal voice again. "And that's a big thing to do to someone, especially after only a month and a half of dating."

"Gah. I know. I just need to talk to him." I began to think of the look on his face when I told him. "I can't do this!" I nearly shouted as I let my head hit the table.

I felt Miley's hand appear on my back, and she rubbed back and forth. "I'm sorry girl. But you're going to have to do it. And better sooner than later."

I sighed, and lifted my head back up. "You're right. I just need to stop being a chicken and get it over with."

She smiled slightly. "Exactly. And once he knows and you aren't tied up in that relationship anymore, you'll feel about a million times better."

I sighed and put my head on the table once again. I knew she was right. It still didn't change the fact that it sucked.

------------------

It was after school and I was walking to the auditorium, getting ready to go to play rehearsal. Then I was saw Oliver turned the corner at the end of the hall that I was walking towards. I smiled over at him, and said, "Hey." when he was close enough to hear me.

"We need to talk." Was the only thing he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, in the direction I was coming from.

"Why?" I asked as he dragged me along.

"Just wait." He said, sounding really pissed off. After minutes of walking, Oliver found an empty classroom. He opened the door, and almost shoved me into it. Once he got inside he closed the door. The lights in the room were off.

I looked at his face to find he looked extremely angry. "WHAT THE HELL LILLY?" He yelled at me.

I was shocked. "What... what do you mean?"

"WHY DID YOU TELL PEOPLE?"

"Tell people what?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK LILLY? YOU TOLD PEOPLE ABOUT YOU AND ME!"

My eyes were wide as I looked at the angry face of Oliver. He was red with anger, and it scared me. "What are you talking about?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his fists clench. I know he didn't plan to hit me, but it still scared me. He quieted his voice instead of yelling this time. "You told people we had sex..."

"WHAT?" It was my turn to shout. "NO I DID NOT!"

"Then what the hell did I have someone come up to me and ask me about it?" I looked at him, my eyes searching his entire face. I did not remember telling anyone. "Damnit Lilly. Did you tell anyone?"

"I only told Miley..."

He walked away from me, and threw his hands up in the air. "Well now we know who fucking told."

I took a step closer to him. "MILEY WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

He turned around quickly, and walked over to me again. "Do you really believe that Miley wouldn't tell anyone?"

I looked at him. "No. I was actually worried the second I told her that she would tell someone else."

"Damnit Lilly." He walked away from me again.

"I had to tell someone!" I nearly yelled at him. "You sure as hell weren't reassuring me about it. I needed to talk to someone about it. It's been eating me alive Oliver!" I began walking towards him as he stared at me. "I'm slowly becoming someone I didn't want to become. All because I love you so damn much. And you don't even care. What do you think I'm supposed to do? Sit there and let me tear myself apart? I'm sorry. As much as I love you... no one's worth having myself feel like I'm not enough anymore. I'm sorry that my best friend tells other people's secrets... really I am. This is going to screw me up as much as it is you. Especially since I was going to tell Shawn about it myself. But you can't blame me for needing someone to talk to about it."

His eyes softened as he looked at me. "I do care."

"You sure have a bad fucking way of showing it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears began to slowly fall from my eyes. "Yes."

He grabbed my hand and guided me over to the desks, and sat me down in one. He dragged the desk next to it, so that they were pushed together. He wrapped one of his arms around me, and pulled me close to him. "If it helps... it's eating me alive too."

"Really?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah. It is."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said.

"I yelled at you first. You had a right to shout, I didn't."

I put my head on his shoulder. "What am I supposed to do?" I let a pause fill the air before then saying, "I wonder if Shawn already knows..."

"Well even if he does, maybe you should tell him anyway. That way he knows you care enough about him to actually tell him."

"If I cared enough about him, I wouldn't have cheated on him in the first place."

He shrugged. "No necessarily true. You were just caught up in your emotions. It happens."

"Oliver. I'm breaking up with him."

"What? Why?" He looked at me.

I took my head off of his shoulder and looked right back at him. "I cheated on him. How am I supposed to stay with a guy that I cheated on?" He just looked at me, lost for words. "Besides... it's completely unfair to be with someone when I'm in love with someone else."

"You can't let me hold you back from other guys."

"You aren't holding me back." I put one of my hands on his face. "I am."

He looked at me, without blinking. And with my hand still on his face, he grabbed my face with his own. He pulled me closer to him, and closed the gap in between our lips.

The kiss lasted a good amount of time until I tore myself away from him. "Oh my God." I said, touching my lips, and still feeling the impression of Oliver's lips on mine. I pushed Oliver's desk away from mine, got up and walked out of the room... Oliver watching me the entire time.


	19. Chapter 18: He Knows

I skipped rehearsal that day. In fact, I had Miley pick me up from the school so I could talk to her. She just didn't know that was the reason I wanted her to pick me up. I had just told her I was tired, felt sick, and couldn't find another way home.

"Hey girl." She said to me as I got into her car. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently people were asking Oliver about him and I..."

"What?" She asked, looking confused. "How did they find out about it?"

"That's what we were wondering..." I said, staring at her.

Finally, she seemed to notice I was staring at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Miley...?" I asked.

She looked at me in horror. "Lilly! I would never tell anyone about that! Do you not even trust me a little bit?"

"Oh come on Miley. You know you've let my secrets slip before. I know you don't do it on purpose. But sometimes you do accidentally tell people's secrets. Actually, you do it most the time."

"Why would I let something like this slip though?"

"Think really hard Miley. I mean, Oliver wouldn't tell anyone... he just isn't that way. And I only told you. So please... you have to think if you let anyone know what was going between Oliver and I."

"I didn't."

"Please Miley." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. I was becoming desperate. "Shawn is probably going to find out that I had sex with Oliver. When I was going to tell him myself. Now he's going to think even worse of me than if I had gotten to tell him myself. I just want to know who knows about it... because both my relationship with Shawn, and Oliver's relationship with Jamie are ruined."

She kept looking at the road, eyes coated in tears. "I told Christy."

"YOU TOLD WHO!?" Ok... I had expected Miley to let it accidentally slip to someone. But this was the worst person to tell someone else's secrets to, or let alone your own. Christy was the kind of girl who told everybody everything that she knew. So by this time, Shawn did definitely know of my cheating on him.

"I'm so sorry. The instant after I said it I knew I made a mistake."

"Anyone Miley! You could have told anyone else and it wouldn't have been as bad as it is now. FUCK! I'm screwed. Shawn has already got to know by now."

Miley continued looking at the road. She hadn't even stolen a glance towards me since I had first accused her of the deed. "I'm so sorry Lilly. I didn't mean to tell Christy. We were just talking about cheating... you know how it's a common thing for her... and I accidentally bought you up."

"Fantastic. Turn the car around." She looked at me, with a strange look on her face. "JUST TURN THE FUCKING CAR AROUND!" I said, grabbing the wheel.

"OK! I'LL TURN!" She yelled, turning the car around as I let my hand slip from the steering wheel. "Where are we going anyway?"

I look out the front window... I didn't know. This was both the direction of Oliver's and Shawn's houses. Who was this more important to tell what I had just learned to? Who needed to know that Christy knew of Oliver and I having sex more? Who... did I want to see more?

"Oliver's house."

-----------------

When we got to Oliver's house, I noticed his car was the only one out in the front. I didn't say anything to Miley as I got out of the car. She rolled down her window as I walked to the front door. "Do you want me to wait for you?" She asked. I ignored her.

It didn't take long for Oliver to answer the front door, but he did. His eyes were wide as he stared at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking over at Miley sitting in her car.

"I need to talk to you."

He looked back at me, "Um... ok." He said, and let me in without any more questions.

I walked past him, and walked to the living room. I sat myself on one of the couches. Nonsurprisingly, Oliver sat on the only other couch instead of on the one with me. Probably a smart choice considering what had happened earlier.

"You were right. Miley told someone."

"Damnit." Oliver said, pushing his fist against the couch.

"She let it slip to someone about us. Which I expected she did. But I figured she would have let it slip to someone I trust too. But instead, she let it slip to someone both you and I don't like."

He looked up at me, a scared look in his eyes. "Fuck. Who did she tell?"

I sighed, and looked at him, knowing he would be just as pissed as I was when I found out about it. "...Christy."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed, standing up from what he was sitting.

I stood up with him. "I know... I was just as pissed as you are right now. I still am. I'm really fucking pissed. I forced Miley to turn her car around so that I could tell you myself that she knew. So I guess we're both fucked with the relationships we have right now."

"That's right... Miley drove you here." He said, racing past me to go yell at her, almost ignoring entirely everything else that I had just stated.

"Oliver no!" I yelled after him. But then as we got outside, I agreed with him that she needed to be yelled at. She wasn't there anymore. "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO!?" I yelled... even angrier than I had been before.

"She isn't here." Oliver simply said as he turned around to look at me. "She isn't here to face the fact that because of her we're both fucked. That's just like her. She's a freaking chicken, and can't own up to her own faults." He stormed past me and walked back inside the house.

"That's not true!" I said, running after him.

I almost ran into him as he turned around. "OH REALLY!? THEN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE LILLY? SHE'S PROBABLY HALF WAY HOME BY NOW! SHE LEFT YOU HERE WITH ME, FIRST OF ALL. AND SECOND OF ALL SHE RUINED BOTH OF OUR RELATIONSHIPS. YOU WERE GOING TO TELL SHAWN AND MAYBE SAVE YOURSELF. AND NOW YOU CAN'T BECAUSE HE MOST LIKELY KNOWS, AND THINKS HORRIBLY OF YOU."

I could tell he still wanted to rant, but I interrupted him. "Were you planning on telling Jamie?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. His mouth opened, wanting to talk, but I could tell it was hard for him to get the words out. "No. I wasn't planning on telling her..."

"Oh." My eyes widened. "So this is what this whole thing is about. You don't give a shit if Shawn finds out before I can tell him. You just care that now your relationship with Jamie is ruined, and that you can't have her and fuck me at the same time."

"No." He said, taking one step closer to me. "That's not it at all."

"Oh really?" I asked, taking a step back. "Then what is it Oliver?"

He opened his mouth, but the words once again weren't coming out. I walked up to him, and looked right up at him, then continued to talk. "What is it Oliver? I know you don't care about me halfway as much as I care about you. You know you were just excited to finally lose your virginity. Admit it. You don't give a damn about me. You just think I'm hot, therefore you just got a score with me, didn't you? Maybe you don't even like Jamie that much. Maybe you're scared. Maybe you're afraid that you couldn't make love to anyone else without feeling self conscience. But with me you felt safe. Why doesn't that apply to us Oliver? If you trust me more than your own girlfriend to have sex with then why can't you trust me more to have a relationship with? Huh?"

I continued to stare at him, and he stared back. I could feel him about to say something back. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. And even though I didn't want to look at it, I still did. It was from Miley. "Christy told Shawn."

My jaw dropped as I continued to look at the words Miley had written to me. I looked back up at him. "Take me to Shawn's. Please. He knows."


	20. Chapter 19: Cheaters Unite

When Oliver and I got to Shawn's house, my hand automatically flew to the car's door handle. "Wait!" Oliver shouted.

I turned to look at him with a harsh look on my face. "What could possibly be so important right now?"

"I think I should go in there with you."

"What? What kind of dumbass idea is that?"

"We can tell him exactly what happened. Maybe he'll be a little less rough if we explain it together."

"I think that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. He would be more angry. Not less."

"But at least we can full on explained what happened."

"I can do that myself, thank you very much." I said, getting out of the car.

"I'm coming too." He said, following me up to the front door.

"Get back in the car." I said to him as I walked to the front door.

"No." He said, close behind me. I had no idea why he wanted to try to "help me" so badly. It would just end up being really bad.

"Oliver... go back to the fucking car." I yelled at him once I was at the front door, my back turned towards it.

And that's when I heard it, "WHAT'S HE FUCKING DOING HERE?!" I slowly turned around to see the very angry face of Shawn, standing in his doorway. I gulped, and opened my mouth to explain. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shawn shouted, looking at Oliver, and slamming his front door.

"I just wanted to help her explain." He said, trying not to upset him anymore.

I put my hand on Shawn's chest to stop him from stepping towards Oliver, like he was about to do. "We were already together when I knew I needed to talk to you, and I had no other way to get here... so he gave me a ride." I said, trying to make him feel at least a little better.

"You guys were already together?" He looked down at me, a broken look in his eyes. I didn't realize how bad it would sound.

I opened my mouth, wishing I had a good excuse, but I realized that I didn't. That's when I heard Oliver from behind me. "She had just found out that Miley told Christy about what happened, and she came to me because she was scared. She didn't want to break your heart, and she didn't know what to do about you. She came to talk to me about it."

He was still looking at me as he said, "You didn't know what to do, so you go talk to the guy who you cheated on me with?" My heart stopped, I had known that he knew... but him actually stating it made this all seem so much more real. "And if you had really cared enough about me not to break my heart, then you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place."

I looked back up at him, I didn't know what to say. And I could feel Oliver staring at the back of my head, also waiting for me to say something. My heart beats quickened as I continued to look at Shawn, and tears began to pierce my eyes. "Shawn... I'm in love with him."

A lot of different things happened at that moment. I could just sense the hurt feeling Shawn was experiencing. I could see the tightening look on his face as the fists he had clenched relaxed. I could feel the stress building up with Oliver behind me. "...Lilly. No..." I could hear him whisper. And I could feel my heart slowly breaking at what I had just done.

"I thought you were over him." Shawn started. "You told me you were done with him. You told me that you liked me. What was all that? What were all those days I went over to your house? Was what our relationship? Was that all a lie? Lilly... you're in love with him?"

"No." I went to grab his hand. "It wasn't a lie."

He takes his hand out of mine. "You cheated on me. On someone you told me you were over. I trusted you. I thought the two of you were best friends. I thought that was it. But then... you had sex with him. You told me you weren't planning on having sex till you were at least in college. What happened to that Lilly? What the fuck happened to that?"

I could still feel Oliver awkwardly staring at me as tears coated my eyes. "I don't know."

"You do know." Shawn said. "Don't bullshit me. You know why you cheated on me. Why did you do it?" My vision blurred as I saw that his was becoming blurred too. "And why is he here with you? How do I know you weren't having sex right before you decided to come see me?"

"I wouldn't do that to you Shawn."

"You already did do it to me."

"We only had sex once."

"And kissed?" I looked at him, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "Lilly? When was the last time you kissed him?"

I sniffled, and looked down at the ground. "An hour ago."

"Did you decide to become a cheating whore, or did it just happen?" He asked me, and I looked back up at him, tears now rolling out of my eyes.

"Hey." Oliver said, standing in between Shawn and I. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Don't you even start with me buddy." Shawn said, becoming red in the face. "I can do all sorts of different shit to you."

"Shawn... don't..." I quietly said, behind Oliver. He really could have hurt Oliver... even though Oliver was bigger, Shawn was a really good wrestler.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch."

"Don't fucking call her names. She's already having a hard enough time with this. You don't need to make her feel any worse."

"She should have thought about that before cheating one me with you."

"First off... it's my fault she cheated on you. Ok? I send her mixed signals all of the time. Before you guys were dating, and while. And even if she knows it's wrong, and she would normally do nothing like that, she loves me. She's told me, and she's told you. When you love someone you lose all train of normal thought. When you love someone, things just happen. When you love someone, you want to make sure you can keep them safe, no matter what it means may happen to you." He turned around to look at me, a slight smile on his face. And for the first time in hours, I smiled back. "It's my fault." He said, turning back to Shawn.

"I don't care who's fault it was. I just care that you had sex with my girlfriend. My girlfriend who wasn't even willing to have sex with me, but would with you in a heartbeat."

"She's loved me for years. You two have been dating for two months." I grabbed the back of his shirt, making him jump up a little bit. Him, standing here defending me, made me want to kiss him, more so than ever before.

"I don't give a shit." Shawn said, red eyes staring at Oliver.

I then pulled Oliver away by the hand I had on his shirt, and looked at Shawn straight in the eyes. "Ok. Listen Shawn. I didn't come here to beg for forgiveness. And I sure as hell didn't come here to get insulted. I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I know you didn't deserve this. But it just happened. It's true what he said, I've loved him for years, and sometimes you can't get over the ones who make you feel more belief in yourself than you have in years. And someone who makes you feel like you've never felt, every time you look at them. I'm sorry I broke your trust towards me. And I'm sorry that I'm slowly turning into the person I never wanted to be. But you can't expect me to take you talking to Oliver like he's a pile of dog crap. I understand what I did to you was horrible... but don't talk to Oliver that way."

"Lilly..." Oliver now grabbed onto the back of my shirt.

"STOP TOUCHING EACH OTHER AND DEFENDING EACH OTHER!" Shawn yelled, becoming even more red in the face. "YOU CHEATED ON ME, OK? THAT REQUIRED BOTH OF YOU, SO I'LL TALK TO THE BOTH OF YOU THE WAY I WANT TO. LILLY... IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH BE WITH HIM... DON'T LEAD ME ON WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"I do like you Shawn. I just love him. There's a difference."

"Stop saying that." Shawn said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't want to hear about how you're so in love with someone else. I just want to know that you still want to be with me. That you regret being with him, and that you just want me. Please... Lilly."

I gulped. "Shawn... I'm sorry for everything. But I can't tell you that."

"Fine." He said, opening his door and walking inside. "See you at school on Monday." He said, slamming the door in my face.

I didn't expect it to happen, but it did as tears began falling out of my eyes so quickly and in such a mass amount that I couldn't handle myself. Oliver turned me around and grabbed me into a hug so big, I almost couldn't breathe. "I know." He quietly said, rubbing my back. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He said, pulling me away from Shawn's front doorstep.

When we got into his car, the first thing he did was put his hand on my leg, and look at me. "Lilly?" I looked up at him, my hair sticking to my face because of it being so wet from tears. "I'm sorry. For everything I put you through. I, I just didn't know what I wanted. And I didn't know how to say the words. And I didn't... want to lose you."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you done this to me?"

He opened his mouth, and it took a few seconds to find the words. "I don't know."

"I've given up everything for you. Yet you have given nothing back to me. And look at what I've lost. Why would you do this to someone?" I said, my tears still becoming thicker. And even before Oliver could give me some bullshit answer, I said, "Bring me home. I'm tired of your bullshit."

Then without saying a word, Oliver drove me home.


	21. Chapter 20: You Love Me

Once we got to my house I was a puddle of tears. There was literally a huge wet spot on the front of my shirt where the tears had run down my cheeks onto my shirt. And it was only partly because of Shawn that all of these tears had come out. The real reason, was Oliver. It was if I had given up everything for him, and yet... it still wasn't enough. I was in love with him, yet here we were, sitting in his car, in front of my house, saying nothing to one another.

I was shivering, shaking, with the tears still rolling down my face. The sound of my crying was so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if people walking by could hear me. That's when I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "Lilly?" I could hear Oliver's soft voice say to me.

"What?" I roughly said back, making sure my hair was covering my face so that he wouldn't see me with black running all down my cheeks. I had cried in front of Oliver, and I had cried like this about Oliver, but never before had I cried like this in front of Oliver.

"Do you want to talk?" I quickly shrugged, not really wanting to say anything. "Come on Lilly. If you want to talk about it we can."

"I do want to talk about it. But what will it fucking matter? It'll just mean nothing in the end, just like it always does. Nothing I ever say means anything to you."

"That's not true." He said, sounding hurt for once.

"Then why the fuck don't you act like it does!" I scream at him, turning my face to him. I don't care anymore that he gets to see me at my absolute red-in-the-face, makeup streaked face. I was shaking so violently that I felt as if medically something was wrong with me. And I just wanted to yell at him.

He looked at me, shocked. And it wasn't because of the way my face looked. It was because of the fact that I had now officially screamed at him. It was because he could tell I was at the end of my rope. And that I was finally breaking. His hand slid off my shoulder. "I do act like it..." He blankly said, having no idea what else could possibly come out of his mouth.

"Really Oliver? Tell me how. Please. I'd love to hear this one."

He looked at me very seriously. "You're the only person I'd ever have sex with. Or ever even thought of having it with."

I stuck my tongue out at him and created a farting noise. "Bullshit. You were only willing to have sex with me because you knew I would have it with you. You knew that you mean so much to me that the instant you kissed me Shawn would instantly be out of my mind. You were so excited to finally have sex that you just came straight after weeks of not seeing each other to have sex with me."

His eyebrows almost turned into one as he looked at me. "You really think I think of you that way? Lilly..." He took a second to look away, then looked back up at me. "You're my best friend. I swear to you on that one. And I missed you. I was not planning on having sex with you that day. I swear to you that one. I really just missed my best friend. We hadn't talked in a month, and I was craving your silly jokes that don't make sense. Or the way no sound comes out of your mouth when you first start laughing, but then a high squeal comes out seconds later. Or the way you look at me. I just wanted to see my best friend."

"Why would you say that?" I said, looking at my legs wrapped indian side in the seat, more tears falling out of my eyes.

"Why would I say what?" He asked.

I looked back up at him. "Why would you describe things like that about me? It just makes me think you're..." I shook my head. "Never mind. Forget it. That could never be it."

"That I'm what?" He asked, looking at me.

"Nothing Oliver. Ok? Forget I said it."

He leaned closer to me. "Please... tell me."

I looked up, barely able to contain the tears... not that I had been doing too job of it beforehand anyway. "No. I don't want to say, then be wrong. I don't want to have to look at your face and be confirmed of what I already know, just because for one second it seemed like..."

"Like...?"

"...like you love me back."

His mouth opened. No words coming out. "Lilly... I'm dating Jamie."

I could just imagine the look on my face at that moment, turning a brighter red than it had ever been before. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE DATING JAMIE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE! YOU CHEATED ON HER... WITH ME! SHE ISN'T RIGHT FOR YOU ANYWAY! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO! SHE DOESN'T SMILE LIKE I DO WHEN I SEE YOU! SHE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE TO PLAY WITH LEGOS AND ARE ADDICTED TO STAR WARS! YET I'LL LISTEN TO YOU TALK ABOUT THE SUBJECTS FOR HOURS! SHE PROBABLY GETS ANNOYED THAT YOU WATCH POKEMON WHILE TALKING ON THE PHONE, BUT I THINK IT'S ADORABLE! HER HEART DOESN'T BEAT FASTER WHEN SHE LOOKS AT YOU! SHE DOESN'T BECOME LOST FOR WORDS WHEN SHE TALKS ABOUT YOU! SHE DOESN'T LOSE HER BREATH WHEN YOU LOOK AT HER! SHE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT... HONESTLY OLIVER... SHE PROBABLY JUST WANTED A FUCK OUT OF YOU. BUT WITHOUT EVEN TRYING I'M THE ONE WHO GOT IT! AND SHE HATES ME! ALWAYS HAS! SO YEAH... YOU TWO... ARE NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER! SHE'LL PROBABLY END IT NEXT TIME YOU SEE HER! I'D BET YOU MONEY!"

"I don't believe you..."

"Oliver. I've known her for six years. Trust me... she's going to break up with you at some point or another... just because you won't do sexual things with her. And especially since you did them with me... oh... she's not happy."

"I don't believe you." He said again.

"Fine. Fuck. Live through it yourself. Don't listen to me... just like always."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm sorry. But I'm not saying it to trick you into breaking up with her or anything. I wouldn't do that shit to you. I care too deeply about you to hurt you, unless it's for your own good. Have I ever lied to you before?"

He looked at me, my eyes still filling up. "No. No you haven't."

At that moment, I was done talking about Jamie. "So... do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Never mind. If you can't even remember what it was I asked... I don't even want the answer."

"I'm not answering because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Hurting you."

I let out a slight chuckle. "Don't you think you're a little past that?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"I know I have." He said, leaning over, and started to wipe away my black makeup stains. "That's why I don't want to do it anymore."

"Is that your way of saying no?"

"It's my way of telling you I don't have an answer for you."

"I'm pretty sure you've got one."

"No. I don't. I'm mixed up right now Lilly."

"No, you have one. It may be hidden in there. But it isn't hidden very far, because I can see it as clearly as you could imagine."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I mean, I can read your emotions. I can tell how you feel about me just by the way you act around me."

"How?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"First off..." I started. "You do realize you stare at me when everyone else is talking, right? Sometimes I'll sneak a peek at you when we're with a group of people, to find you already looking at me." He looked at me confused. Or shocked... I couldn't tell which one it was. "Shall I continue? I have more." All he could do was plainly shrug at me, so I continued. "When the group starts laughing at something that was said, you watch me laugh. Whenever a sexual joke comes up, you look at me, or you direct it towards me. Your eyes... they sparkle when you look at me. You support my writings, more than anyone else I know... including best friends. When you see me, you're more excited than when other people walk up to you. When we're in your car, you make sure to turn it to music I know so we can sing along together. You sit on the phone with me for hours, even if most of the conversation contains breathing. You always hug me more than once. It's the way that when you kiss me, you let yourself go completely. When we were having sex... you kept looking at me in the eyes and smiling widely. When you first saw me naked, you had the biggest smile I had ever seen on your face. And not the nasty perverted kind. The kind that said, 'Oh my God. She's beautiful.' When you talk to me, I can tell that you are beyond happy. A look of relief washes over your face when you see me. It's because you defend me whenever people start being rude to me. It's because you followed me just to make sure I made it home safe, then saved me from a possible rapist... no matter how mad we were at each other beforehand. You run your fingers through my hair because you think my hair is soft. It's because when something's wrong with me, you're always the first, and sometimes only one, to ask what's wrong, and then try to make me feel better. It's because, even though you told me you loved me when you were a Freshman, two and a half years later, you look at me in a more loving way, and you just seem to enjoy to be around me even more than you did before. It's because, when I tell you I love you, you just look happy. And, I know you noticed when you were talking to Shawn, that you said people just naturally protect the people they love, and then you turned your head around to look at me."

After I finished my speech, he just looked at me, like his heart had just stopped. "Oliver." I said, and he just nodded his head to show me that he had heard me, because he couldn't find the words. "You love me back."

"Lilly..." He finally said, still barely being able to speak.

"Yes Oliver?" I asked, my heart pumping, nervous for what he was about to possibly tell me.

"I don't know if I do love you..." He looked at the steering wheel in his hands.

"What?" The tears were beginning to build up in my eyes once again.

"I don't know if I love you. I mean... I don't know what I fucking mean..."

"Are you serious right now Oliver? I just gave you a huge list of signs that you love me. I can see it. Why can't you?"

"BECAUSE..." He accidentally yelled, then looked at me. He let his hands hit the wheel. "...you're my best friend. And yes, I admit now... I did have sex with you because I was comfortable enough with you to lose my virginity to you. But that was just part of it. The other part was that I wanted to make love to you. And I do admit, you are beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. And I do have very strong feelings for you. I just don't know if it's love. And if it isn't... I don't want to hurt you, because of how much you love me. It fucking scares the shit out of me how much you love me."

"It scares me too..."

"See. If it scares the both of us... how good could this really turn out if I don't know if I love you or not? I don't want to start dating you, then realize I don't love you, and completely break your heart."

"That's how you figure out that you love someone. You date them. You give them a chance."

"I can't hurt you again."

"I don't give a shit if you hurt me. I just want to know that you at least tired to give me a chance."

"I give a shit if I hurt you." He looked at me, more concerned about me than I had ever seen him before.

"See... there's another sign that you do indeed love me."

He slightly smiles, and runs his fingers under my eyes again, trying to get the black gone. He rubs it off on his pants. "Lilly... look at what I've done to you..."

The feeling in my nose, the one that appears when you're about to cry, started to flow into my nostrils. "Please. At least admit you care about me. And make it seem like you actually mean it."

He smiled, his hands on my face again. "I care about you."

I grabbed his face back. "I care about you too."

Then I pulled his face towards mine, and gave him a huge kiss. I let my lips slowly move with his, and tried my hardest to keep my crying at the non-level it was right in that moment. I could feel my heart racing as I began to feel his breath on mine. I moved one of my hands down to his chest to feel that his heart was also racing just like mine. Probably not realizing why I had done it, Oliver also moved his hand down to my chest, feeling my own heart. He almost jumped up because of how fast it was racing.

I slowly ripped my lips from his and looked into his eyes. "See..."

He gulped loudly, looking right into my eyes. Looking at me in the very way I had spoken of only minutes before. "Yeah. I do."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you love me?"

He looked lost again. "Can I please think about it for a little bit."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok... I tell you all the reasons I think you love me. Then I kissed you, and prove that our hearts are beating the same rate. What the hell else do you need?"

"This is a whole lot to process Lilly. You have no idea how confused I am right now."

"I didn't want you to be confused. I wanted you to just know."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you going to stay with Jamie?" I asked, not being able to look at him.

"I don't know yet." He shrugged, not being to look at me either.

"I'm going to go inside." I said, not being able to think of much else to say to him.

"Yeah. Ok. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you then."

I grabbed onto the door handle, but was stopped by Oliver grabbing onto my wrist. "Wait..." He said, pulling me towards him. He gave me a huge hug. Then whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

I sighed. "You realize you can make it all up, right?" I whispered back.

"Yeah... yeah I know." He normally said, then loosened the hug, and gave me one more kiss on the cheek, before letting me go completely. Then I got out of the car and took one last look at him. "I'm going to go see Jamie." He said to me.

I smiled at him before closing the door and walking up to my house. I had nothing left to say, the rest was now up to him.

**(When I originally planned out the story this was supposed to be the last chapter. But in writing the story further I decided it needed to be at least a little bit longer. I don't know how much longer it'll be really... but there will definitely be more than just this one. And I for one am really really super proud of this chapter, and the length of it. I was worried it wouldn't be long enough. So please... reviews would be lovely, lovely.)**


	22. Chapter 21: Perfect

Days passed by, without even a text message from Oliver. At first, I had thought maybe I had finally gotten to him. But now, I was just preparing myself for the heartbreak that was surely about to come. No sign of him was even in the hallways of the school. And the craziest thing was that I never saw Jamie either. I did see Shawn though, and he did everything in his power to ignore me. Which I didn't blame him for. It broke my heart when I did see him though. I had given up everything with Shawn, just to lose my virginity to a guy who wasn't talking to me anymore. I would have given anything to make things go back to the way they were before, but those days were long gone. And now, all I had was the sound of my shoes scuffing up the school hallway floor, and Miley repeatedly telling me that everything would work itself out. If only I could really make her understand that they wouldn't.

My heart had literally been pour out to Oliver too many times before. So maybe if he really wasn't talking to me, it was for the best. Maybe I was better off without him. And maybe I never even needed him in the first place. Now if I could only really get myself to believe that...

When Friday rolled around, I had almost completely given up hope. An entire school week had gone by, without even a glance of Oliver. The side of my face pressed up against the passenger window of Miley's car as she drove me home. "Are you sure you want to go home? We could go get some ice cream or something."

"I don't want any ice cream. I just want to go home." My voice came out strangly, because half of my mouth was pressed against the window.

"Can I just say again that I am so sorry for telling Christy about you and Oliver?"

"You can. But it doesn't matter. It's my fault that everything ended up this way. If I hadn't of slept with Oliver... none of this would have happened."

I could feel Miley's hand land on my shoulder. But she didn't say anything else. Not like I had expected her to. There's not many reassuring things you can say when what your best friend said about ruining her own life was completely true.

When we rolled in front of my house, I wasn't sure how I felt about actually getting there. Before opening the door, I sighed, then my hand flew to the door handle. "Hey." Miley said, and I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"If you want me to come pick you up at any time, just call me... I'll be here within minutes."

"Thanks." A weak smile popped on my face, then just as quickly went away. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She quietly said, raising her hand as if to give a wave.

When I walked inside the house, I threw all my things to the side of the main room, and closed the door slowly behind me, forgetting to lock it. Immediately, I walked to the kitchen, and turned on the oven. As I waited for the temperature to warm up, I walked into my living room, and opened the cabinet that had all of our DVDs. Scanning all the possible movies, I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to watch a comedy, to try to get a laugh out of me, or a romance, so that I could cry. As I heard the oven beep, telling me it was ready for baking, I decided on a Disney movie, and placed it in the player.

Walking into the kitchen, I opened the freezer, and took out a frozen Totino's pizza. I took off the plastic, put it on a pizza pan, and then threw it in the oven, putting the timer on ten minutes. Not wanting to start the movie without my pizza, I wasted time by going to the bathroom and washing my face. After looking in the mirror, and seeing no makeup on my face, I decided I didn't feel comfortable in my clothes either. So I walked into my room, and changed in my pajamas, with a big theatre shirt, and penguin pants included.

I came into the kitchen within perfect time, as the oven went off. Another sigh rolled out of my mouth as I cut the pizza, then pushed it to fit perfectly on the plate I had chosen. Grabbing a two-liter bottle of orange soda, half filled, from the refrigerator, and putting a mass amount of parmesan cheese on the pizza, I walked into the living room, the menu ready for me to chose my option. Taking a huge bite of one of the pieces, I selected the play button.

Time didn't become a factor as I watched the movie. Infact, it only took me ten minutes before I had finished my pizza, and the rest of the soda in the bottle. So now, I was laying on the couch, the blanket I had, completely wrapped around me. But as Oliver, the orange cat, followed Dodger back to the house of many dogs, I heard my front door open, and remembered that I had forgotten to lock it. Even that didn't get me moving though. Instead, I continued to watch the adorable orange kitten, chase after the dog that was double his size. If someone had willingly let themselves in like that, they must have already been in the house before.

"Lilly?" I heard come from the hallway, and I jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice. No, not the adorable orange kitten Oliver. The boy Oliver.

Automatically I sat up, as I saw his face round the corner. "What are you doing here?" I asked, staring at him.

A certain relaxed look appeared in his eyes as he looked at me, still completely wrapped in the blanket. "What are you watching?" He asked, taking one more step into the room, and looking at the screen. "Oliver and Company. This is such a great movie."

"I asked what were you doing here." I said, ignoring his attempt at being normal.

His eyes flew back to me. "We haven't seen each other in a few days."

"Really? I didn't even realize." Sarcasm leaked out of my mouth as I continued to glare at him, standing beside the TV, ruining one of my favorite Disney movies.

"I miss you."

I tucked my knees up to my chin. "It's not my fucking fault we haven't seen each other since Monday."

"Yeah. I know that." He quietly said, still standing where he was. "But I had a reason for that."

"Please. Enlighten me."

He stuck his hands in his pockets as he continued to look at me. "Well, at first I was trying to figure things out. But then, after that... I was just too scared to admit to you what I should have known all along." His gaze changed to the ground.

"And that is?"

Nothing came out of his mouth, as he looked back up at me. "Lilly?" He walked over to me, and sat down next to me on the couch. I pushed myself to the furthest edge of the two seater couch, so I didn't have to touch him.

"What?"

"I talked to Jamie."

"Oh?" I asked, not wanting to care, but knowing that I did care, more than anything in the world. My body turned to better look at him.

"She hadn't even heard about what happened between you and me. And even though I originally planned not to tell her, and I should have been excited that she didn't know about it... I wasn't. So, I told her about everything."

Expecting me to say something to it, he paused. All I did was blink at him, and wait till he continued his story. "Well, um..." He started back, realizing I wasn't planning on saying anything. "She reacted just like you said she would. Screaming something about how I wouldn't even have sex with her, but I had it with you. Something about she knew I shouldn't even be friends with you anyway. She was more angry than I had expected her to be. But it was exactly like you said it would be. I guess I should have listened to you on that one."

A smirk appeared on my face.

"But then she said she would try to work it out with me."

My smirk suddenly disappeared.

But that didn't stop him from continuing on with his story. "But I told her I didn't want to. I told her I didn't want her anymore. And I told her that the reason I cheated on her was because I wasn't ready to be with her, and that I never would be. Then she said something about you being a bitch, and I started yelling at her. I mean, if she weren't a girl, I swear I would have punched her. But I think breaking up with her before she had the chance to break up with me was enough of a punch for her. And then I left. I haven't talked to her since."

Trying to hide my excitement, I plainly asked, "When was this?"

"Wednesday."

"That was two days ago. Why haven't you talked to me since then?"

"Like I said earlier, I was just trying to figure out what to do. Or what to say to you... where to begin."

"So you know what to say to me now?"

"Well... no. But I wanted to see you. And I don't think I should plan out what I'm going to say, anyway. I think it's almost better if I just sit, look at you, and say whatever comes to mind."

"And what's coming to mind, exactly?"

He sighed. "A whole lot of things."

As Oliver the kitten was being taught how to use street smarts on the TV, I could hear the real life Oliver's heavy breathing. "Oliver?" I asked, taking my hands out of the blanket that was pulled all the way up to my chin, and rested one of them on his leg.

A relief came over him that I couldn't describe, and suddenly, I wondered what he was about to tell me. Because the look he was giving me was something I had never experienced from him before. "Lilly. I honestly broke up with Jamie for more reasons than just that I didn't feel like we were right for each other."

"Ok...?" I said, wishing he would just get to the point already.

A small laugh came from his lips. "You're much better at this type of thing than I am."

"Come on." The hand that was on his leg, grabbed one of his hands, and I squeezed onto it. "Just get it out and say it. I've probably told you more nerve-wrecking things."

"Did you know your eyes light up a room?" He asked, moving his hand from my grasp, and pushing the hair out of my eyes. Remembering that I had washed off all my makeup, I tried hiding my face from him. "No." He said, using the same hand to push my face to look at him again. "You look amazing."

"I've never had a guy see me without makeup."

His hand then flew to his heart. "I'm honored. You honestly have no idea how beautiful you look."

I blushed, then my eyes became sad. "This is going to end up just like always, isn't it? You're going to soften me up, and then at the very last minute you're going to rip out my..."

Without letting another word even touch the tip of my tongue, Oliver shut me up, by grabbing my face and giving a kiss full on the lips. I could feel his breath in my mouth as both of his hands cupped my face. Letting the blanket completely fall off me, I wrapped my hands around his neck, and pulled him closer to me, if that were humanly possible. Surprised that it was possible, I felt more passion from Oliver than I had even felt on the day we had sex. I roughly ran my fingers through his hair, as he broke away from me, and looked at me in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere this time." He said to me, his words lingering on his breath, that which was so close, I could almost taste his words.

"Run that by me again." I said to him, still feeling of jelly because of the kiss.

He softly laughed, as he sat back up, and put my hands in his. "I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that you were right all along. I know you've told me plenty of times how much you love me. And now it's my turn. It's the way your eyes sparkle when I look at you. Your hands, nothing has ever felt as soft as they do when I hold them. Your hair is like heaven for my hands to run through. You're completely gorgeous. And I'm glad to know that even without makeup, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. That laugh of yours, I know how much you hate it, but I think it's one of the cutest things about you. When you're worried, you play with your hair, just like when you're nervous. You're always so worried about if the little hairs in your eyebrows that aren't plucked that day, or if you didn't repaint your nails, and if you have that little crease in your bangs from your straighter. But then, even though those things annoy you, you go to school like that anyway. Because you'd pick a Disney movie over any other movie. Honestly, if you were any other girl, I would have walked in on you crying over The Notebook, instead of watching Oliver and Company. It's because," He looked over at the plate that was pizza that was thrown on a different chair. "you finished an entire pizza, instead of eating a carton of ice cream, and you drank orange soda out of the bottle. And lastly, it's because, those nerdy things that defy me, while other girls are annoyed by them, you love me for them."

"Oliver? Are you saying what I think you are?" My eyes began to glaze over with happy tears.

A smile grew on his face, as he said, "Lilly. I'm in complete and utter love with you."

Never feeling more excitement in my life, I grabbed onto his face, and pulled him in for a small kiss. "Oliver. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." He gave me a look. I lightly laughed, then said, "And I love you too."

He slightly laughed again, as he pushed his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to you in these past few years."

I smirked up at him. "Remember how I said you could make it to where all could be forgiven?"

"Yeah."

"All's forgiven." I said, kissing him lightly.

"Good." He said, grabbing me by the face, and once again drawing me in for a kiss. I instantly pushed my fingers through his hair, and pulled him closer to me, not wanting to let go. Our lips moved perfectly together, as I felt his lips turn into a smile under mine. I began to laugh at this, and he then pulled away. "What?"

"You were smiling."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, concerned.

"Not at all. I think it's rather cute, actually. That you are so happy kissing me, that you can't help but smile while it's happening. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." He said, then pulled me towards him again, for a long lengthened kiss.

When we pulled away from the kiss, the final song of the movie, Why Should I Worry, started. Looking into his eyes, I hadn't even noticed. Oliver was the one who looked towards the TV. "Which Disney movie should we watch next?" He asked, climbing off the couch, and crawling over to the movies, that were still laid out in front of the TV.

I looked over at him, laughing. "Well, Hercules is a really good movie." A smile grew widely across my face as I pulled myself over to sit next to him.

"Forget Hercules." He started. "You know The Lion King is the best Disney movie there ever was." He took The Lion King into his hands.

"I completely agree with you. But I watched The Lion King yesterday. I haven't watched Hercules in months." I said, grabbing Hercules from the pile.

"Pft. So? The Lion King is always good."

"I agree. But..."

"Butt? Don't get distracted by my sexy body. We're talking movies here." I busted out laughing as he grabbed Hercules from my hands, and lifted it high in the sky, where I couldn't reach it.

"Give me the movie." I said, trying my hardest to reach for it.

"No." He quickly said, stretching his arm further.

"Oliver." I said, jumping on him to try and get the movie.

I landed on him in a fit of laughter. He then began tickling me, so much that it became hard to breathe. "No. We're watching The Lion King." He rolled over, to me on the ground, and began tickling me even more than before.

"Fine. Fine. We'll watch The Lion King." I said, surrendering.

"That's what I thought." He said, standing up to put the movie into the DVD player.

But before he could, I jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around him. The two of us continued to laugh as I tried to pull Oliver further away from the TV, and onto the couch. But he proved to be too strong. Like I wasn't even attached to him, he continued to put Oliver and Company back into it's box, and take The Lion King out of it's own, and into the player. Giving up I just let my head land on his shoulder, and waited till he was done.

After he was done, he put me on the ground, then turned around to look down at me, pressing his forehead against mine. "We're watching The Lion King." He said, grabbing onto my hands, and pinning them to my side, then kissed me on the tip of the nose.

"Fine." I said back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine." He smiled at me, then entangled his fingers in mine.

* * *

**(I know what you're thinking... it took me FOREVER to post this final chapter. And I'm sorry for that. Remember how originally this story was supposed to be based on my life, but then I changed it? Well, in real life, I never ended up with the inspiration for Oliver. So I couldn't decide if I should let him and Lilly be together in this story or not. But honestly, I am so glad I did. Happy endings are always better. I'm almost sad that I have finished this story though. Maybe I'll do a sequel, if I can think of a good enough basis for it... if you have any ideas you'd like to share for the characters I have turned Lilly and Oliver into, I'd be more than willing to take them. :D Honestly... I'm proud of the final character I have written for this story. I tried my hardest not to make it too cliche. But that's a little hard to do with a love story like this. I think I did a rather good job on it though. I spent quite a few hours on it. It's crazy how long I have spent on this whole story. It's weird that it's done. I spent part of the day rereading the whole thing I had so far, before I wrote the final chapter, and I got to tell you, I've definitely grown as a writer since I started this. Thanks for taking the journey with me. :) Please leave me reviews on how you think I did... final chapter, or entire story. Either will do. :) Read my other stories, if you have time... it's always nice to have more readers. And look out for a _possible _sequel. I haven't decided if I shall do one yet or not. Ok... I've ranted on enough. Goodbye all. I enjoyed writing this story for all of you, and I sure as hell hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh, how bittersweet.)**


End file.
